Dragon And Chronos
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Sebuah FF yang Author dedikasikan untuk semua Galaxies or EXO L / EXO's Official Pairings / Taoris or Kristao as Main Cast also with other official pairings / Don't Like Don't Read [ DOUBLE NEW UPDATE - New Special Cast :) ]
1. Teaser

"Yifan..."

.  
**_when a ruler didn't doing what he should do  
_**.

.  
wajah stoic itu menatap drace yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir. Ia tahu naga kesayangannya itu tak akan memanggil nama aslinya kecuali kalau ia benar benar khawatir akan sesuatu.

"ne?"

"apa kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapmu yang tidak tidak yifan? Bagaimana ka-"

"aku tahu resiko itu drace..." sela yifan tetap tenang.

"aku tahu tapi aku tak tahan kalau kita terus terusan seperti ini drace...kau tahu kan kesehatan teleport tidak bagus akhir akhir ini apa kau tega drace?"

.  
**_there's must be someone who start the revolution_****  
**.

"DRAGON-GE TIDAK BERSALAH ! KAU YANG-"

**Brug**

sebuah hantaman menghajar pipi light. "LIGHT! Yak kalian..."

"kau mau aku perlakukan juga seperti light,earth?"  
Earth menggeretakkan giginya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat. Tiba tiba tanpa ia sadari dan tahu penjaga itu menyerang light lagi dan earth berusaha melindungi light lagi dan menimbulkan pertengkaran yang sengit dalam ruangan itu.

.  
**_even...there's someone who didn't believe you_**

.  
Chronos-sang pengendali waktu kini menatap langit di EXO Planet yang penuh dengan bintang bintang galaxy yang bertebaran bagaikan permata diatas selembar kain yang hitam.

"Kris...ge..."

Tangannya terentang ke langit seperti menyentuh bintang bintang itu satu persatu.

"kau...tak...benar benar berkhianat kan ge ? hiks...ke...kenapa aku hiks...aku kini meragukanmu ge?"

.  
**_The Dragon and Chronos_**

.

COMING SOON

.

Author note :  
Ff ini author dedikasi kan untuk abang dduizhang galaxy tercinta /sobs/ yang udah bikin author ketawa bahagia dan yah romantis karena jadi bahan nistaan dan bahan fluff story di dunia per-ff-an ini /sobs/ yang kini entah dimana atau kemana bahkan ada apa...  
/brb ambil tisu lagi/  
Huaaaaa...author gak kuat lagi bikin lebih panjang...entahlah author sangat sering menangis semenjak kejadian ini.

Oh ya FYI, acc ini dibuat tanggal 15 Mei yang juga dimana merupakan ultah authornya...tapi...di hari jadi author dan setahunnya acc ini dapet berita begini itu rasanya...

/sobs/ /ambil tisu lagi/  
#WeMissYouKris

p.s :

Maafkan aku mbah sooman karena selalu bahagia melihat mbah ternistakan...

Comeback home to SM,ahjussi...please replace that d*mn CEO :"( jebaaall~  
#WeMissYouKris


	2. Story 1

**Bam**

Seorang namja dengan wajah stoic tengah jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu yang tadi sedikit dibantingnya.

"si...al..."

**Braaaggg**

"Breng...sekhh..."

**Braagg**

"dia bukan King..."

**Braagg**

"Master kris..."

namja yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dinding terdiam dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya lembut.

"D-Drace..."

Sekor naga berwarna hitam dengan bola mata berwarna kuning menyala menatap lembut namja itu.

"Ma-Maaf..." kata namja itu sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"kau ribut lagi dengan perdana menteri itu lagi bukan?"

Kris masih terdiam tapi tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat. "kenapa lagi?"

"Phoenix dan Teleport..."  
"Hng? Wae?"  
"Mereka cedera...lagi..."

suasana antara dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis itu adalah keheningan.

"Phoenix memang aku juga tahu...teleport?"

"Hampir persis..." kata namja itu pelan "hanya berbeda tempat..."

"aku harus melakukannya drace..."  
"melakukan apa?"  
"kau tahu kan...rencana "itu" ?"

Air muka drace yang stoic tiba tiba berubah kaget. "apa kau gila,master?"

Kris masih terdiam dan menatap pemandangan di jendela kamarnya yang menjadi favoritnya; Langit di EXO Planet yang bertaburan jutaan bintang dari galaksi lain.

"Kau mau menuntut rajamu sendiri ke pengadilan galaksi?"

Kris masih terdiam dan menatap pemandangan itu sembari menarik nafas pelan.

"Kris !"

Kris seperti pura pura tak mendengarnya.

"Yifan..."

wajah stoic itu menatap drace yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir. Ia tahu naga kesayangannya itu tak akan memanggil nama aslinya kecuali kalau ia benar benar khawatir akan sesuatu.

"ne?"

"apa kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapmu yang tidak tidak yifan? Bagaimana ka-"

"aku tahu resiko itu drace..." sela yifan tetap tenang.

"aku tahu tapi aku tak tahan kalau kita terus terusan seperti ini drace...kau tahu kan kesehatan teleport tidak bagus akhir akhir ini apa kau tega drace?"

Naga itu terdiam.

"Aku juga tak mungkin meminta unicorn untuk terus terusan menyembuhkan anggota kita yang sakit terluka...dia juga ada batasannya..."

"Tapi...-ugghh..."

"Drace..."

Naga itu menunduk. Batinnya seperti bergumul satu sama lain.

"Drace! Tatap aku drace..."

Naga itu menatap kedepan dan mendapati Kris menatapnya lembut sembari mengelus lehernya pelan.

"Kau lupa seminggu lalu, Chronos juga terkena demam parah bukan?"

Naga itu menggeleng.

"Apa...raja memberikannya istirahat,nagaku yang cantik?"

Naga itu kembali menggeleng. "Dia memberi kalian misi kan?"

Kris tersenyum dan memeluk leher naga tersebut."aku tak bisa menahannya lagi drace..."

"Tapi kenapa bukan aquatics saja yifan? kenapa?" tanya drace pelan

"akupun juga leader...sama seperti aquatics drace..."

"lalu?"

Kris terdiam"ada...sesuatu..."

"apa?"

"yang harus kulakukan sebagai leader,drace.."

-1XOXO2-

Seorang namja dengan mata bulat yang lucu tengah menatap seorang namja yang tengah terbaring.

"Kai..."

tangannya mengelus rambut pirang agak perak milik namja yang tengah terbaring. Matanya terlihat sendu sehabis menangis.

"mianhae..."

tiba tiba namja itu merasakan genggaman hangat di tangannya."kau tidak bersalah hyung..."

"Ka-...umm,maksudku teleport...kau sudah baikkan?"

yang ditanya hanya menatap balik yang bertanya. "aku sudah baikan...tak apa earth hyung..."

"jinjja?"  
Teleport hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ummm,oh iya...bukannya nanti sore kita ada latihan kan?"  
"kau tak perlu latihan,kai!" sela earth cepat bernada khawatir.

"aku tak apa..."  
"apanya yang tak apa?"  
"Sungguh..aku-"

greep

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan erat entah kenapa ia benar benar ingin melakukannya.

"Tapi kau masih cedera..."  
"Aku tak apa hyung..gwenchana.."

.

.

.

_EXO planet-sebuah planet yang berada di galaksi yang jauh dari bumi, namun nemiliki kehidupan yang lebih modern daripada bumi dengan sumber daya alam yang selalu diperbaharui tanpa merusak alam mereka dengan teknologi canggih_

_namun sayang,setelah sang raja mangkat dan untuk sementara digantikan oleh perdana menterinya semua image dari kerajaan yang peduli pada rakyatnya hancur seketika karenanya dan The Black Pearl yang adalah pasukan andalan sang raja yang merupakan penduduk planet EXO yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang hebat hanya dimanfaatkan hanya untuk membuat image sang perdana menteri semata di seantero galaksi sementara rakyat planet EXO menderita.  
_.

.

.

.  
**Tok Tok**

sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang berlatih dengan kekuatannya.

"Nuguseyo?"  
"Master Wind...anda ditunggu yang mulia raja..."

Wind hanya bisa menghela nafasnya keras 'pasti misi lagi..'

"Master telekinesis..."  
"ne?"jawab namja yang satu lagi.  
"anda juga ikut master..."

kedua namja itu hanya saling bertatapan.

"ada apa?" tanya telekinesis pelan.  
"saya kurang tahu master..."balas sesorang yang berada diluar  
"itu hanya perintah yang mulia raja..."

Telekinesis hanya menatap Winds yang dibalas anggukan pelan. "baiklah...kami akan kesana..."

-1XOXO2-

Di sebuah ruangan hall besar yang sangat indah dengan hiasan 12 lambang yang berbeda di atap kubah hall tersebut dan di bawahnya terdapat 12 kursi yang kini masih di duduki 9 orang namja pemilik lambang lambang tersebut.

Di tempat duduk tersebut terdapat,Aquatics-leader besar Black Pearl-,Phoenix,light,earth,teleport,unicorn,thunder,frost dan chronos.

"Taozi..." bisik light pelan pada chronos  
"Ne?"  
"kemana kris ge? tak biasanya ia tidak bersamamu..."  
Chronos menggeleng pelan "aku tak tahu ge...tadi malam juga aku tidur sendiri..kris ge bilang dia ada urusan...tapi bahkan sampai pagi dia tidak ada..."

"oh,begitu..." kata light sembari mengangguk kan kepala.

pintu yang ada di belakang mereka terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wind dengan wajah datarnya dan telekinesis yang tampan namun sekaligus manis yang langsung ke tempat duduk di bawah lambang mereka.

"ummm...dragon-hyung dimana ?" thunder tiba tiba memecah suasana di antara mereka.

kesembilan pasang mata selain light menatap chronos yang biasanya menjadi partner dragon. Yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"nnnnggg...dra-dragon gege di..."

suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan apa yang tadi terjadi dan dari pintu yang tadi terbuka keluarlah sang perdana menteri pengganti sang raja yang membuat the black pearl terdiam dan sedikit tegang.

Perdana menteri itu tidak langsung duduk di posisinya,melainkan berputar mengelilingi the black pearl.

Frost berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan dan aura dari perdana menteri tersebut yang membuat namja itu merasa tak nyaman. Entah,semenjak mangkatnya raja mereka hal itu terus terjadi pada perasaan frost.

Sementara itu,tangan milik thunder perlahan menggengam tangan frost yang membuat pemiliknya sedikit kaget dan meliriknya. Thunder hanya mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Frost yang di balas tatapan terima kasih.

langkah kaki sang perdana menteri terhenti pada salah satu kursi di bawah lambang Dragon yang tidak ditempati pemiliknya. Ia hanya menatap dan kemudian mengelus pelan kursi tersebut.

"kaliaann..." dia menatap ke aquatics yang duduk tepat berada di seberang tempat duduk dragons "bertanya tanya kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini bukan?"

selain aquatics yang lainnya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Aquatics tetap memasang wajah tenangnya. "katakanlah yang mulia perdana menteri..."

suara aquatics membuat mereka mengalihkan tatapannya ke aquatics "apa ada sesuatu yang penting? yang pasti...bukan misi kan?"

sang perdana menteri menatap aquatics dengan tatapan tertarik "darimana kau menyakininya,hng?"

Aquatics hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman angelic miliknya "kau tak mungkin memberikan tugas untuk semua sekaligus bukan ?"

Tiba tiba sang perdana menteri tertawa dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Yang lain hanya bergidik ngeri sementara aquatics malah tersenyum sinis. "Tak salah bila kau menjadi leader,Kim Junmyeon..."

Aquatics hanya terdiam namun Unicorn-yang berada di sampingnya tahu kalau namja yang berada di sebelahnya itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Tentu saja kesal karena ia-dan juga anggota black pearl lainnya-tak menyukai jika di dalam ruangan ini mereka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Terima kasih..."kata namja itu dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal..."

Semua terdiam. Tegang.

"Aku benci pengkhianatan.."

Dalam pikiran dan hati setiap member Black Pearl bertanya tanya apa maksud dari ini semua ? Adakah hubungannya dengan dragon yang tidak ada bersama mereka di ruangan ini ?

Chronos mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Perasaan mengatakan sesuatu tapi apa? Ia tidak mengerti...ia terlalu bingung dan membuat otaknya sulit mencerna apa maksud dari ini semua.

"Dragon..."

Tangan sang perdana menteri menekan erat lambang naga yang terpahat indah di salah satu bagian senderan kursi tersebut.

"...berkhianat!"

Semua member Black Pearl menampakkan ekspresi terkejut nya.

'Apa apa an ini? Mana buktinya' batin mereka.

sang perdana menteri menatap satu persatu member Black Pearl yang kebingungan. Matanya terhenti pada Chronos yang tertunduk.

"Chronos..."

Namja bermata panda itu masih terdiam. Pikirannya masih kacau.

"CHRONOOS!"

Chronos yang agak kaget langsung menatap perdana menteri itu dengan lesu.

"I-Iya yang mulia..."

"Kalau kau menemukan partnermu itu..." kata sang perdana menteri tersebut yang menatap tajam namja itu dalam "Tangkap dan bawa dia kesini atau..."

Chronos menelan saliva-nya berat.

"...Bunuh dia!"

Chronos sedikit tersentak kaget begitupun yang lain. Apa yang dilakukan namja stoic itu hingga seperti ini?

**Tap Tap Tap**

di sebuah hall yang sangat panjang. seorang namja berambut coklat menatap datar tujuan di depannya. Nafasnya begitu tenang namun ada sedikit rasa ke khawatirannya.

Ia tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela besar yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kris..." drace yang berada di belakangnya-dalam wujud manusia-menepuk bahu bidang namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil hanya menatap drace balik"kau tak apa ?"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kuat dan sedikit menunduk. "Entahlah Drace..."

Kris kembali menatap pemandangan diluar itu. "Perasaanku tidak nyaman...entah apa tapi ini berhubungan dengan Tao..."

Drace menepuk lagi bahu partnernya itu. "Taozi tak akan kenapa napa,Kris..."

"Bukan bukan kesehatannya yang aku khawatirkan drace..."

"Lalu apa?"

Kris terdiam. Mencoba mencari jawaban di antara perasaannya tersebut. Namun sayangnya ia gagal.

"Entahlah Drace...Aku..."  
"Kris..."

Namja itu menatap mata partnernya -selain Tao- yang masih mirip dengan bola mata seekor naga.

"Pikirkan kata katamu sebelumnya Kris...Bahwa kau akan menerima segala resiko nya bukan?"

Kris terdiam. "Kau benar..Kajja kita selesaikan ini..."

-1XOXO2-

"Mwoyaaaa..."  
Pekikan Chanyeol-atau kita kenal dengan Phoenix- menggema di salah satu perpustakaan istana itu

"Ada apa yeollie?" tanya Light.

"Aku tak tahu apa karena kita jarang membuka surat kabar atau apa kita terlalu sering berlatih jadinya kita kurang update seperti ini..."

"Unngg? Memangnya kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Earth yang tadi sedang asyik membahas tentang persoalan ini bersama light.

"Ini...lihatlah..."

Mata Earth yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat lagi saat membaca headline surat kabar tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa salah seorang Black Pearl mengkhianati planetnya sendiri dan banyak headline headline lain yang berkaitan dengan Dragon.

"A-Apa...Apa Apaan ini?"  
"Aku juga tak mengerti..."  
"Apa mungkin..."

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan.

"sepertinya kita harus mengumpulkan semuanya..." balas Baekhyun-Light-

Kyungsoo-Earth- dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar! mungkin kita tak perlu memanggil Tao?"

"Wae?"

"Kalian mau membuatnya makin terpuruk lagi? Dari kemarin setelah perdana menteri mengumpulkan kita dia langsung ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya rapat...bahkan ketika aku memanggilnya untuk sarapan tak di gubrisnya sedikitpun.."

BaekYeol saling bertatapan. "Jadi...bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sendiri juga bingung.

"Mungkin kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu..." sebuah suara menginterupsi rasa bingung yang melanda tiga namja itu.

"A-Ah...Frost Hyung..."

"Mianhae...aku tiba tiba muncul..."kata seorang namja berpipi sedikit tembem yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.  
"Gwe-Gwenchana minseokkie hyung..." balas Kyungsoo.

"Ah,ya omong omong soal makan malam milik zitao sudah ku berikan ke dia kok...tenang saja..." kata namja itu sedikit melanjutkan sembari tersenyum.

Sementara, seorang namja bermata panda menatap ke arah langit malam di planet mereka. Jutaan bintang yang berasal dari galaksi lain menghiasi dengan indah bagaikan permata.

Paru paru namja itu dipenuhi dengan udara malam yang becampur rerumputan segar yang berada di bagian rahasia yang berada di istana tersebut.

tempat dimana ia dan dragon sering berlatih secara rahasia bila ia dan namja stoic itu tak mau di gubris orang lain apalagi perdana menteri itu. Hanya dirinya,dragon-kris-,dan yang mulia raja karena sang raja sendiri lah yang memberikan tempat ini sebagai hadiah kris dan hadiah ini dibagi padanya oleh setahun yang lalu.

Matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha melupakan perintah sang raja tapi sepertinya perintah itu terus terngiang ngiang di kepalanya.

Sang perdana menteri memang memerintahnya secara langsung pada saat gege-gegenya dan saeng-nya meninggalkannya sendiri di hall Black Pearl pada saat tadi atas perintah sang perdana menteri.

Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gegenya itu. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan sang perdana menteri.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan dan menyayangi gegenya. Tentu saja, ia tak akan tega untuk melukainya apalagi membunuhnya.

"A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam namja itu pelan. Hening. Hanya suara angin yang mengalir lembut.

============== TO BE CONTINUED ==================

:: Author Note ::

Maaf karena teaser kemarin entah kesalahan ffn atau sayanya yang salah cara soalnya kemarin make cara copy-and-paste bukan upload yang saya biasa lakukan buat post FF ini*deep bow* dan terima kasih buat '**Rainyazizah'** untuk memberikan ide judul FFn ini….Love ya~ Let's Keep Wait And Believe In Kris^^

**WE A12E ONE**


	3. Story 2

sementara itu,  
disebuah lorong,

**Tap  
Tap  
Tap**

**Krieeeet**

"Yak,Yixing apa yang..."

Braak

Mata Lay dan Suho saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Di ruangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat latihan mereka hanya terdengar gemerisik air dan deru nafas kedua namja itu.

Tangan Lay mengarah ke arah salah satu sulur dan membuat sulur sulur itu mengikat kenop pintu yang tadi di tutup yixing dengan kuat.

"Yak,Yixing-ah...kenapa kau-"  
"supaya lebih aman..." sela namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Jadi..."Yixing lalu duduk tak jauh dari kolam dengan air terjun dalam ruangan tempat itu  
"Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan dragon gege kau tahu kan hyung?"

Suho masih berdiri terdiam. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Suho-ssi..."  
Suho masih terdiam. Matanya seperti menyiratkan sesuatu yang dalam.  
"Aqua leader..."  
"Ne,Yixing-ah...aku tahu..."

Suasana di antara kedua namja itu kembali terdiam. Suho menarik nafasnya benar benar dalam dan kuat.

"Aku dan Kris..." Yixing menelan salivanya berat.  
"...Berencana menuntut ke absahan perdana menteri sebagai pengganti yang mulia raja..."

Yixing membelalakkan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya dan memilih menatap ke arah yang lain. Suho hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan datar. Ia sudah menduga kalau reaksi anggota yang ia pimpin akan seperti ini.

Mata Suho beralih pada puncak air terjun di dalam ruangan itu. Mencoba mengamati aliran air yang terus turun dan mengalir deras. Ia tahu kemungkinan besar partner leadernya itu sedang berada di pengadilan intergalaksi saat ini.

Ia akan menjaga rahasia itu sampai namja stoic itu berhasil menuntut pimpinan mereka itu,tapi karena ia pun tak tega dengan yixing yang memerlukan kepastian pada akhirnya sebagian rencana mereka terbongkar.

Suho sebenarnya pun tak peduli jika dia dianggap pengecut atau apapun oleh anggotanya sendiri karena kris dan dirinya merasa wewenang sang perdana menteri melampaui apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai pengganti sementara sang raja. Hanya saja Suho tak menyangka Kris akan bertindak secepat ini tapi ia tahu namja itu pasti mempunyai satu alasannya sendiri yang ia tahu tak akan mungkin sangat egois.

"Yixing-ah..."  
Suho memecah suasana hening diantara mereka.  
Yixing menatap wajah Suho dalam dalam.  
"Jeongmal Mianhae..."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain.  
Karena suasana mereka yang terasa kurang nyaman. Suho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lay sendirian di ruangan tanpa namja itu ketahui ketika Suho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pintu, Lay baru menyadari kalau namja itu akan pergi.

"Su-suho ya..." panggil Lay pelan.  
Suho berhenti bergerak. Tangannya menyentuh sulur yang digunakan lay dan menyentuhnya untuk membuat sebagian sulur yang melilit kenop pintu mengering.  
Suho hanya berbisik pelan. "Maaf...yixing-ah..."

Krieet  
Brak

-1XOXO2-

"Kita sampai..."  
Kris mendorong pintu besar berukir indah yang tadi ditujunya ia hendak menemui para hakim intergalaksi saat ini. Ia mengendalikan rasa berdebarnya saat ini.

"Wooof...Wooof..."  
sebuah gonggongan riang tiba tiba menyapa mereka. Seekor anjing berwarna abu abu dan putih menerjang badan kris.

"Yaaaa...yaaa...annyeong eurongie...lama tak melihatmu,hng?" kata kris sembari mengelus tengkuk anjing berkepala dua yang berukuran besar itu.

eurongie,seekor cerberus atau anjing berkepala dua raksasa penjaga gedung pengadilan intergalaksi. Kris lah yang memberikannya pada mahkamah intergalaksi karena sang perdana menteri yang membenci makhluk makhluk aneh seperti eurongie bahkan kris dan chanyeol harus mempertahankan drace dan onix-partner chanyeol selain baekhyun- dari usiran ahjussi tersebut.

"Wah...wah...liat siapa yang datang,eoh..."

sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaran kris-matanya menatap siapa yang menyapanya dan membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"A-ah...kau..."

"Lama tak berjumpa hng ?"

============== TO BE CONTINUED ==================

:: Author Note ::

Maaf karena Author hanya mengupdate sedikit sepertinya. Kebiasaan Autho buat dapat cerita dari klimaks ke akhir cerita kambuh lagi saudara saudara.-. *bow* Author masih digantung pada kenyataan ;-; author tak tahu dengan kalian tapi setiap author liat foto EXO yang baru pasti author itungin dulu ;-; masih ngerasa kayak mimpi.

Reply ::

**Jongindo ::** Here You Are…Gomawo For Ur Review^^

**Miss Zhang ::** Chronos memang dari Bahasa Yunani…personifikasi dari waktu…moment selain Taoris pasti ada J

**KrisPandaTaozi ** :: Username-nya ;-; (?) ini dilanjut.

**Shim Yeonhae **:: Nado._.

**Rainyazizah** :: Taoris saranghaja! *bikin Love sign*

**DobiPanda **:: Hampir mendekatilah walau tetap ada nantinya imajinasi Author ini lanjut.

**Xyln** :: Ini lanjut J

**Maple fujoshi2309** :: Yeah, gak terlalu sci-fi juga… comeback home~ can you comeback home~

**WE A12E ONE**


	4. Story 3

"Chanyeol..."  
"Ne?"  
"Bagaimana dengan kabar yang berkembang..." Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang semenjak tadi bertengger di hidungnya. Ia bersama Light mencari akar awal berita yang kini sangat berkembang luas di planetnya.

"Semakin buruk hyung..."

"Eoh? Sudah tersebar hingga planet tetangga rupanya?"

Suara Light- Baekhyun yang lumayan keras membuat beberapa namja yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menghampiri namja itu.

"Wah...makin rumit..." kata Kai singkat.

"Aiisshhh...benar benar memalukan..."timpal Xiumin

"Ini semua cuman rumor kan ? iya kan?" kata Chanyeol yang tiba tiba membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi terdiam.

"Entahlah Chanyeol hyung…kurasa kita harus mencari banyak informasi lagi bukan ?" Tanya Kai. "Aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku…"

-1XOXO2-

"Ha-Hanggeng gege?"

Namja yang di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dengan manis.

"Anneyong...Wu—ah maksudku Dragon-ssi..."

Drace sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau Kris mengenal namja di hadapannya ini sehingga dia hanya menatap Hanggeng dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Se-sejak kapan gege..."  
"Berada di sini?"  
Kris mengangguk.  
"Sejak eurongie dan baby menabrakmu dragon-ah..."

Yah kepala bagian kanan dan kiri cerberus yang kini sedang di elus kris memang berbeda. Yah,sebenarnya sih nama itu dari idenya Tao juga...

"O-oh..."

"Jadi...ada apa salah seorang dari dua orang leader Black Pearl berada di mahkamah intergalaksi hng?"

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya mengelus eurongie. "Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya ge..."

Hanggeng menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu' setelah namja itu berkata demikian. Kris kembali menatap Hanggeng.

"Mana mungkin seorang 'mind reader' hebat dari pasukan legendaris dan terkenal EXO Planet tak mengetahuinya..."

Hanggeng terkekeh geli. Kris masih menatapnya datar dengan tatapan bosan.

"aku tahu tujuanmu...tapi sepertinya akan lebih seru kalau kau memberitahukannya sendiri alasannya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku mengetahuinya dari kekuatanku sendiri...apa serunya? seperti akan lebih menarik kalau kau yang menceritakannya lagipula aku juga sedang punya banyak waktu luang..."

-1XOXO2-

"Earth hyung..."  
"Ne ?"  
"Kau pikir kenapa perdana menteri memerintahkan Chronos untuk membunuh Dragon hyung? maksudku kenapa bukan Phoenix hyung saja sekalian yang seimbang? sama sama bisa memakai kekuatan api kan?" tanya Kai- teleport-yang sedari tadi fokus dengan gamenya dan berbaring di atas sofa berbantalkan paha Kyungsoo—setelah tadi dia membantu Chanyeol dan lainnya mencari informasi tentunya.

Kyungsoo,Luhan,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam dari kegiatannya menikmati Kue. Kai yang bingung dengan suasana yang tiba tiba berubah mem-pause gamenya dan menatap hyungdeulnya yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ummm...maksud akal juga sih yeollie..." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"memang aneh...tiba tiba mengumpulkan kita dan berkata seperti itu..."

Chanyeol terdiam di pikirannya terlintas beberapa kejadian yang entah kenapa dia merasa kalau ada hubungannya.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang terpampang di luar.  
'Kris Hyung...apaa...kau baik baik saja ?'

"apaa...mungkin memanfaatkan kelemahan kris?" kata Kyungsoo.  
"maksudnya?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Kalau dengan chanyeol hyung mau sebrutal apapun menyerang tak akan ada beban mental di Kris hyung kan itu juga terjadi setiap hari bukan...kalau tao akan berbanding terbalik bukan?" jelas Kyungsoo.

"masuk akal..."jelas Kai. "Misalnya saja apa kalau baek-hyung yang menyerang chanyeol hyung...apa chanyeol hyung mau menyerang baek-hyung seperti menyerang ke musuh?"

"Tentu saja tidak..." jawab Chanyeol. "Aku tak tega menyerang baekkie ku..."

"ah,jadi agar kris hyung tak terlalu melawan...licik juga..."komen baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa sikap suho hyung dan Lay hyung ada hubungannya dengan kris hyung ya?"

"Eh,memangnya tadi mereka kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ke partnernya.

"Tadi setelah rapat,Lay hyung langsung menarik Suho hyung loh..."

"Apa mungkin Lay hyung mencurigai sesuatu ?"

Mereka semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Entahlah..."balas Baekhyun pelan.

"Kurasa nanti kita akan tahu…entah kenapa aku yakin soal itu walaupun aku juga tak yakin kapan…"

-1XOXO2-

"Apa kau benar benar memikirnya dragon?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Apa partnermu tahu?"

"Ani..."

"Tapi kau sudah tahu resikonya bukan?"

Kris menatap ke arah langit malam kelam dengan jutaan bintang yang bagaikan kain bertabur berlian dan permata indah. Jam-nya yang masih menunjukkan waktu di EXO Planet sudah menunjukkan pertengahan malam.  
pikirannya tiba tiba terpikir pada partnernya yang masih berada di EXO Planet. Memikirkan keadaan tao yang walaupun sudah lumayan sehat tapi tetap saja sewaktu waktu bisa drop lagi. Ia jadi agak sedikit merasakan kekhawatiran.

"Ne...aku tahu..."

Keheningan tiba tiba meliputi keadaan mereka berdua. Kris mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Drace dan Cerberus kesayangannya itu yang sedang bermain dengan asyiknya.

"Ah,ya bagaimana perkembangan kemampuan bertarung eurongie ge?" Kris tiba tiba memecah suasana.

Hanggeng mengikuti arah tatapan Kris. "Dia sudah bisa membuat personifikasinya sendiri loh...sama seperti drace..."

"Be-Benarkah..." tanya Kris yang di balas anggukkan mantap dari Hanggeng.

"Hanya dia belum bisa dalam waktu lama seperti Drace. Yah,mungkin karena dua personifikasi sih ya..."

"Hah?" tanya Kris bingung. "Maksud Gege? kalau dia memakai kekuatan personifikasi akan ada dua orang begitu?"

Hanggeng lagi lagi hanya mengangguk. Kedua namja itu masih menatap Eurongie.

"Wufan-ah..."  
"Iya ge?"  
"Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tak bernasib sama seperti aku dan Heechul,Wufan..Kau tahu…Tao terlalu baik untuk menjadi apa yang dialami oleh Heechul…."  
Kris terdiam. Ia tahu soal kasus sunbae-nya itu dan yah bisa dikatakan nyaris mirip seperti yang ia alami dengan taozi-nya saat ,bahkan bias dikatakan kejadian itu benar benar menghebohkan pada saat itu.  
"Aku...akan berusaha sekuat tenaga,ge..."

"Maaf aku pergi dulu ne...sepertinya ada yang memanggilku...kalau kau butuh bantuan...jangan sungkan oke..."

Kris hanya mengangguk membalas sementara hanggeng berjalan meninggalkannya. Eurongie dan Baby masih asyik menjilati pipi namja itu. "Kalian merindukan 'eomma' kalian ummm…?" Kris mengelus pelan pipi eurongie dan baby bergantian. Cerberus itu hanya membalas dengan gerumman kecil yang terdengar manja. Kris tersenyum kecil—keberadaan Baby dan Eurongie membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Sabar sebentar arraseo….kalau ini semua selesai aku akan membawanya menemui kalian…"kata Kris sembari menepuk nepuk kepala Eurongie. Mata Kris kembali menatap pemandangan Galaksi yang terpampang di hadapannya.

'_Tao-ya….bertahanlah….gege tahu kau pasti kuat…Tunggulah gege…..._'

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

**WE A12E ONE**


	5. Story 4

"KRIS GEGEEEE!"

_**BRUUGGHH**_

"Haahhh….haaaahhh…..Mi-Mimpi lagii…"

Namja bermata panda itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi peluh dingin. Badannya yang tadi duduk terbangun kini kembali berbaring. Matanya kembali mengarah ke sisi tempat tidur dimana biasanya Kris berbaring.

Kepalanya terasa sakit yang benar benar sakit. '_Apa sesakit inikah di khianati seseorang yang kau percaya?_?' batin Tao. Ia langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia sangat tak ingin mempercayainya. Sungguh….rasanya ia ingin melakukan apa saja agar ia tak mempunyai pikiran seperti ini.

"Kris ge….kau dimanaaa…."gumam Tao pelan"Semua berita itu bohong kan ge ?"

_Hening._

_Hening._

Lagi lagi keheningan kamarnya yang menyapa pendengarannya. Tao memeluk dan mendekap erat gulingnya mencoba untuk kembali tertidur,akan tetapi tubuhnya seperti berkhianat juga pada dirinya. Tak sedikitpun ia dapat memejamkan matanya.

Suara suara sang perdana menteri terus terngiang ngiang di telinganya. Tanpa ia sadari bulir bulir air mengalir dari mata pandanya walau hanya sedikit. Ia harus menangkap bahkan bila perlu membunuh Kris yang sudah menjadi partner-nya semenjak lama untuk apa ? apa yang dilakukannya ?

Ia mencoba coba mengingat semua yang menjadi perilaku Kris selama ini.

Menurut Tao pribadi bahkan tak ada hal hal yang bias dikatakan menyimpang atau membahayakan planetnya. Jadi apa penyebabnya yang membuat Tao sangat ragu untuk melaksanakan perintah sang perdana menteri.

Jadi Tao hanya menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk kembali melanjutkan lagi dirinya di alam mimpi.

-1XOXO2-

"Kau kelihatan lelah Hyung…membantu Chanyeol hyung mencari info lagi ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berbaring di samping Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan Tao ?"

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan jika di Tanya soal partner _maknae line_-nya itu. Matanya menerawang ke langit langit kamarnya. Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia sepertinya masih terlalu shock hyung…" jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Aku bisa paham Sehun-ah…."

Sehun menatap paras tampan sekaligus cantik milik Luhan yang menatap ke arah langit langit kamar mereka. "Jangankan dia Sehun-ah….akupun yang bukan parter-nya juga begitu kaget…"

"Menurut hyung aku harus bagaimana ? Aku juga kasihan melihat Tao seperti itu terus…."

Tiba tiba suasana hening menerpa mereka berdua. Mereka berkutat mencari jalan keluar dan solusi terbaik. "Benar benar rumit…" gumam Luhan pelan yang di iya-kan oleh sehun dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. Mereka lalu hanya menghela nafas dengan panjang.

"Apa kita bisa melewatinya ya hyung?"

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa kita nanti…"

"Ma-Maksudmu Sehun ? Sesuatu ? Sesuatu yang seperti apa ?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Dia mencari kata kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana-nya. Matanya masih tetap menerawang langit langit kamarnya.

"Sulit kukatakan hyung…Sesuatu yang terasa amat berat dan sulit….benar benar sulit…."

-1XOXO2-

Mata Elang itu terbuka dari tidurnya—menatap sang naga kesayangannya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan tenang. Yang terdengar di pendengarannya hanya dengkuran halus naga-nya dan deru nafas miliknya. Kepala Kris terasa berat dan perasaan aneh menerpa-nya secara tiba tiba.

Kris mencoba menutup matanya perlahan dan menarik dan membuang nafas-nya dalam. Secara perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Drace—naganya tengah menatap dirinya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tak bias tidur lagi hum ?"

Kris hanya terdiam lalu merubah posisinya agar ia lebih nyaman. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memejamkan matanya—untuk kembali kea lam mimpinya.

"_Well_ kuanggap itu berarti Iya Kris…."

Kris hanya berdecih pelan. "Seenaknya sendiri kau Drace…."

Drace hanya tertawa pelan dan sedikit sarkatis. "Merindukan Tao ?"

Kris menatap Drace yang berada di sampingnya dengan datar. "Menurutmu ?"

"Owwwhhh….ternyata ada yang sensitive sekali di sini…."Goda Drace.

"_Shut Up Your Mouth Drace….._"

Drace sama sekali tak tersinggung. Ia hanya tertawa pelan mendengar umpatan datar dari namja stoic itu. Ia sudah tahu kalau Kris seperti itu dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu d dalam hatinya—ia hanya ingin agar tak terlalu di remehkan saja.

"_Oh,Come On Kris….what's wrong if you miss someone ? Well,Especially…uhumm….Huang . …_"

Kris mengglare naganya itu dengan dalam—khususnya ketika sangat menekan pada nama lengkap namja yang menjadi partner-nya itu yang di kenal dengan Chronos.

"Ugghhhh….Whatever you say Drace….Whatever…."

Meskipun Kris sudah berkata demikian. Drace tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kata kata Kris dan terus terusan menggoda namja itu.

"_Welll…..it's Already a second day you leave him….don't you miss for doing 'that' do you ?_"

"_Doing….whaaaattt…_"

Drace menatap Kris dengan penuh arti. "_Doing 'That'….hearing your panda moaning so hard and—_"

_**Brughh**_

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan indah di muka sang naga.

"_Are you trying to make me turning on huh ? Don't even dare Drace….Don't even…._"

Tawa yang sedikit keras kini keluar dari Drace. Oh betapa menyenangkannya ia mengerjai namja yang menjadi master-nya itu…..

"Sudah lah Kris….aku cuman bercanda kok…sensitive sekali…"

"Dari dulu kau tak berubah eoh ? menyebalkan…."

Kris kembali mencoba untuk terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidak peduli dengan Drace saat ini—yang tadi hampir membuatnya Turn on—dengan dengkuran Drace yang kembali terlelap.

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

:: Author Note ::

Woi I'm back guys…I'm back…. *dilemparin sandal oleh readers*

Sebelumnya saya dengan sangat dalam sekali eminta maaf di karenakan telatnya update FanFict ini. Maklum dah…kemarin marin masih pusing nyari universitas buat kuliah *I know you can guess how old I am*jadinya FF ini dan FF lainnya terbengkalai *bow*

Sedikit Curhat gapapa kan ?

Author suka bingung sendiri kenapa di setiap FF saya pasti ada aja yang review "Kok saya baru nemu FF ini…". Sebegitukah tidak update-nya saya ? *pundung meluk Kai(?)*

By The Way,Author juga udah punya instagram loh…hayo yang mau follow yang mau follow nanti di follow balik kok…username ? same as this acc

Okay Last, Mind For Your Review

**WE A12E ONE**


	6. Story 5

Hari demi hari masalah di EXO Planet semakin berkembang dan muncul. Penduduk dari EXO Planet semakin mempertanyakan kemana dimana keberadaan Dragon yang merupakan salah satu leader dari pasukan andalan EXO Planet—The Black Pearl.

Para anggota black pearl tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pertenyaan itu. Mereka di landa kebingungan yang sama bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih berat dan sulit, bahkan ada beberapa kelompok pemberontak di EXO Planet yang mulai menyerang beberapa wilayah kerajaan,memanfaatkan kelengahan dan kesulitan mereka karena kehilangan salah satu leader mereka.

_**BRUGGGHHH**_

Chen menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa empuk di markas latihan The Black Pearl.

"_Shit_…." Umpat Chen keras "Kenapa mereka lagi dan mereka lagi…Sungguh….apa mereka tidak bosan…."

"Cheennnn….."

"Apa Minseok-gee…."

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Oh,hayolah apa chen tidak sadar kalo sudah dari tadi ia mengulang kata kata dan kalimat yang sama begitulah isi batin Minseok—Xiumin kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Berhentilah seperti ituu….apa kau tidak bosan huh…."

Chen menghela nafasnya dengan keras,meanatap langit langit ruangan dan merasakan semilir sejuk udara di ruangan itu.

"Tidak" jawab Chen dengan singkat dan datar.

Suasana kembali hening lagi. Mereka masing masing berbarig di lantai keramik dingin di markas mereka—dan berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Tao hanya duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Menatap dengan tatapan sendu seuntai kalung berwarna perak dengan bandul berbentuk naga dengan warna senada yang seperti memegang dan melindungi sesuatu diantaranya.

"Kris gee…." Gumam tao teramat pelan "_where are you_ ? apakah kau tak tahu kalau keadaan di sini semakin kacau ge…jebaaall…kembailah kemari…."

-1XOXO2-

Kris menatap bandul dengan bentuk jam pasir di tangannya—mengusapnya perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hari ini benar benar melelahkan baginya—mengurus semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan tuntutannya ini. Di permukaan bandul itu terdapat lekukan lekukan yang sesuai dengan badan seekor naga. Kalungnya yang berhubungan dengan kalung milik Tao—Sang Chronos.

'Tao-ya…._what are you do right now ? are you allright ?_'

"_Thinking about something huh ?_"

Kris menatap asal suara yang tadi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh….Hai Henry ge…"

Henry menatap kea rah yang tadi ditatap Kris.

"_Nice Neckclaces_…"

"_Thanks…_"

Kris memakai kalung itu lagi dan memasukkan bandulnya ke dalam baju-nya. Suasana hening menyergap mereka berdua.

"Jadi…."kris memecah suasana "ada perkembangan ge ?"

Henry menggeleng pelan. "_But they found another evidence to become proof what you said…_"

"_Oh…I see then_…"

"_Missing someone ?_"

"_Huh…sorry…._"

"_Do you miss someone ?_"

Kris menatap langi langit dihadapannya. "_Maybe…._"

"_Huh? Really ?_"

Kris tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. "_I dunno…._"

"_Huh ? For Real ?_" Henry menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya sehingga tampak sedikit agak meremehkan Kris. "seorang wu yifan yang notabene leader dari pasukan yang terkenal tak merindukan seseorang huh?"

Kris hanya menatapnya malas. "Lalu ?"

"Tak apa…tapi kalau kau terlalu banyak pikiran kau juga bisa sakit loh…"

Henry meninggalkannya.

Kris kemudian hanya terdiam. Ia kembali mengeluarkan kalung bandul tersebut. Membaliknya dan membuat pasir berwarna krem lembut jatuh mengalir di dalamnya. Biasanya Kris akan tenang menatapnya tapi kali ini rasanya sangat lain bagi Kris. Suatu perasaan yang akan sangat Sulit diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

-1XOXO2-

"Tapi haruskah seperti itu…"

"Aku juga tidak enak dengan Suho-hyung,Jongin-ah…."

"Tapi bukankah aneh kalau kemarin setelah rapat dadakan Lay hyung menarik Suho hyung keluar ? Maksudku ayolah….begitu begitu insting Lay-hyung biasanya bagus loh hyung…."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. "Lalu ?"

"Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan langsung pada Suho-hyung ?"

"Dan sudah keberapa kali kubilang Kim Jongin…Aku tidak bisaaa…."

Kedua namja yeng tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya kini hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Perdebatan yang melelahkan bagi mereka sejujurnya. Mereka berdua memang menaruh curiga pada leader mereka yang satu itu dan yah….karena mereka menghargai leader mereka sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya bahasa mudahnya sih _respect _mungkin.

Tapi hayolah….ini sudah hampir satu minggu dan tidak reaksi atau apapun itu yang menjelaskan semua kegilaan ini…yang benar saja…

"Jadi bagaimana….kau tahu hyung….kalau banyak yang mengirim pesan ke kita menanyakan tentang Kris hyung…bahkan dari planet tetangga disekitar kita…"

"jinjja ?" kyungsoo berkata dengan nada kaget. Kai hanya membalas mengangguk.

"Da—Darimana kau tahu ?"

Kai mengeluarkan smirk terbaiknya. "ruang informasi…."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya makin lebar. Ruang informasi merupakan ruangan yang sangat dijaga ketat oleh sang perdana menteri,semenjak ia memimpin tentu saja. Ada banyak makhluk mengerikan didalamnya entah kenapa ia menyimpan makhluk mengerikan di dalamnya padahal ia pernah hampir hendak mengeksekusi mati _phoe_—phoenix milik chanyeol—dan _Ace_—naga kesayangan Kris. Jadi—kembali ke permasalahan awal—bagaimana namja dengan warna kulit gelap itu bisa masuk ?

"…..dengan teleportasi bisa masuk kok…lagipula lebih mudah menghindari makhluk makhluk itu dengan teleportasi daripada harus beradu otot…."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti walau masih tidak percaya—betapa nekadnya dongsaeng yang sekaligus kekasih-nya ini."Kau gila Kim Jongin…"

"Gomapta…." Balas Kai—disertai kekehan pelan "Kuanggap itu pujian darimu hyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas. _Oh,kenapa aku bisa punya kekasih segila ini…_

"Jadi bagaimana hyung ? Haruskah kita bertanya ?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Baikalah terserah kau saja Kim Jongin.."

Kai hampir berteriak kegirangan sebelum Kyungsoo tiba tiba menyela. "….Tapi kau sendiri yang menanggung resiko-nya arra…kau saja sendiri yang bertanya…."

"Ta—Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Kim Jongin…"

-1XOXO2-

"Suho…"

"….."

"Suho-yaa…."

"….."

"Suho-gege…"

"…."

"Junmyeon-hyung…"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh pada namja berlesung pipit itu dan menatapnya datar. "Ada apa ?"

"Jadi kapan ?"

"Kapan apa ?"

Lay—namja berlesung pipit dengan kekuatan healing ala unicorn itu—menghela nafasnya panjang, "Kapan kau akan memberitahu mereka ?"

Suho hanya terdiam dan kembali menekuni beberapa surat kabar yang ada di tangannya. Ia tengah memantau beberapa berita secara diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan sang perdana menteri itu.

"Suho-yaaaa…."

"Mungkin nanti…."

"E—Eh…Ke—Kenapa nanti…Yak….Kim Junmyeon gege…kau gila atau—"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat Lay sayang…"Kata Suho sembari melempar sebuah senyum tipis yang manis yang membuat Lay menunjukkan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ta—Tapi apa kau tak kasihan dengan member-mu sendiri ? Kau tak tahu kan betapa mereka dirundung oleh rasa bingung….dan entah sudah berapa kali aku disergap ditanyai macam macam oleh mereka kalau kau mau tahu, tuan junmyeon…." Sergah Lay " Aku tak masalah mau ditanyai macam macam…tapi aku bias berkata apa junmyeon-ah…aku merasa tak punya hak apapun untuk berbicara apa yang seharusnya kau sendiri katakana…."

Junmyeon—Suho masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya,bahkan tak berbicara sedikit pun

Suasana diruangan itupun menjadi hening dan tenang dengan hanya terdengar suara aliran air dan juga detikan jam yang bergerak menciptakan nada kombinasi yang unik namun dengan suasana yang sedikit menegangkan yang berasal dari antara _water_ dan _healer_.

"Baiklah…" Junmyeon memecah suasana.

"Lay aku bias minta tolong ?"

"Uuuunngg…Untuk?"

"Kumpulkan semua di ruang rapat…..besok sore…"

Suho berjalan kea rah pintu keluar ruangan itu. "Kurasa memang ini saat mereka tahu yang sebenarnya Lay…"

"E-Eh…tu—tunggu sebentar tapi kenapa harus besok sore ?"

Suho menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Lay yang kebingungan. "Aku….hanyaaa….butuh waktu sebentar Lay…"

Lay masih menatap wajah Suho yang sedikit tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak yakin apa mereka bias menanggung beban seperti aku sekarang…aku takut mereka terlalu kaget Lay…"

Lay terdiam. 'Apa…ini alasan Suho menyimpannya selama seminggu ini ?'

"Ja…Aku pergi dulu Lay-ah…Annyong…"

_**Krieettt**_

_**Bruk**_

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

**WE A12E ONE**


	7. Story 6

Luhan membuka matanya yang tadi tengah tertutup—Tidur. Menatap sayu—karena kelelahan—Sehun yang kini tengah tertidur dengan lelap sembari menggengam tangannya erat di hadapannya. Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun pelan. Ada sebersit rasa tak tega dari Luhan untuk Sehun tapi bagaimana ? Mereka benar benar seperti di siksa sekarang…

Misi yang tak henti henti-nya terus dating bergantian, member member mereka yang terus terusan bergantian jatuh sakit atau terluka dan ah entahlah rasanya akan jadi list yang sangat panjang jika Luhan mendeskripsikan semuanya saat ini. Apalagi saat ini juga kesehatannya sendiri akhir akhir ini juga tak bagus dan sang perdana menteri tetap menyuruhnya menjalankan misi-nya.

Luhan lelah. Ah,bukan mereka semua—Yah,mereka semua lelah…—Tak barang seharipun mereka di ijinkan untuk libur dan bahkan ritme tidur mereka semua kini kacau dan jauh dari kata sehat…Oh,bahkan Luhan tak yakin berapa lama lagi mereka bisa tetap fit kalau istirahat saja kurang dari kata Cukup….

Sang perdana menteri membuat kata tidur seperti menjadi kata yang termasuk Kebutuhan Tersier bukan primer lagi.

Luhan sudah memutuskan dengan segala keyakinannya. Ia akan pergi. Malam ini juga dan saat ini juga. Yah,entahlah apakah ia bias dibilang kabur dari istana yang di anggapnya sebagai rumah sendiri….yang kini telah berubah menjadi lebih buruk daripada sebuah penjara…

"Sehun-ah…"Luhan bergumam pelan—ia takut suaranya membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur lelap"Jeongmal….Mianhaee…."

Luhan terdiam. Hanya ada suara deru pelan dari nafas Sehun dan suara detikkan jam. "Tak apa kalau seandainya kau jadi membenciku Sehun-ah…"

Luhan mendekap Sehun erat. Sehun masih tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata sang rusa. "Saranghaeyo,_My Winds_….Oh Sehun…."

-1XOXO2-

_**Ctak Ctik Ctak Ctak Click Click**_

_**Krieett**_

"Oi…Ace…."

Ace—sang naga masih sibuk dengan benda di depannya.

"DRAAACCEEE…."

Ace melirik kea rah suara yang memanggilnya yang tak lain adalah pemiliknya—sang _master of dragon_—Kris Wu.

"Ne…?"

"Kau mendengar panggilanku tadi dari luar atau tidak…aiiisssshhh….."

"Denger kok denger…."

"_Reallly…._"

Ace hanya mengangguk pelan.

"kenapa kau tak menoleh,eoh? Atau apalah itu…."

"Memangnya tadi master memanggilku dari luar ?"

_**SIIIINNNNNGGGG**_

Kris hanya memijat pelan keningnya. '_Ya,ampun kenapa kau mempunya pet yang seperti ini Wu Yifan…._'

"Iya Drace sayang…." Kata Kris—dengan perempatan di keningnya.

"Oh…."

"Hanya Oh ?"

Drace tak memperdulikan Kris—Membuat namja bersurai Hitam malam yang merupakan master dari sebuah(?) makhluk dengan nama Drace atau pendeknya Ace itu pensaran dan mendekatinya.

"He—Hei…Oi…Drace…"

"Humm—"

"Itu bukannyaaaa…."

"Iyaa….akun mu master Yifan…"

"Untuk apa kau—"

"Menstalker-nya? Taka pa…hanya penasaran…"

Kris Terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata kata Drace.

"Penasaran ? Kenapa ? Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Taka pa…." jawab Drace pelan. "Entah kenapa instingku berkata sepertinya aka nada _Chaos_ yang ditimbulkan karena anda master dan yah sepertinya aka nada suatu pemberontakkan…"

Kris menahan nafasnya. Mata Drace—dalam wujud human—yang biasanya dalam warna Kuning muda dengan pupil yang menyerupai manusia normal kini berkata demikian dengan pupil mata layaknya seekor naga ? Oh…itu bukan pertanda bagus bagi Kris karena itu berarti….

Drace. Meramalkan. Sesuatu.

Dan ketika Drace meramalkan sesuatu kemungkinan akan menjadi kenyataan sekitar 80%. Dengan isi ramalan seperti tadi,sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Tapi taka pa kok master.." Drace tiba tiba kembali ke matanya semula. "Endingnya lumayan bagus yah…tergantung Mereka yang di sana juga sih…"

"Yang di sana ?"

Drace mengangguk. "Apa kau percaya mereka ? Yang menunggu mu di Rumah ?"

Kris menghela nafas. Ia mengerti maksud Drace.

"Tentu….Tentu saja aku percaya pada mereka…."

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

:: Author Note ::

Yang galau masalah Luhan angkat tangan… *author angkat tangan plus kaki*

Author benar benar gak ngerti sama maunya SM..seriusan…

sebenarnya ini ada masalah apa di EXO… T^T asdfghjklasdfghjkl…*author ngucap mantra santet buat Kim Youngmin(?)*

sebenarnya saya mau nangis…tapi saya lebih nangis lagi masalah PK2MABA (yang baru masuk kuliah pasti tau arti singkatannya) yang tugas tugasnya bias bikin gak tidur semalaman dan itu pun belum termasuk laporan laporan praktikum kuliah author yang kalau katanya kakak tingkat author belum seberapa banyaknya (Padahal author sama kayak Kris…punya hobi tidur(?) -_-) *curcol dikit* *reader : balik ke topic oi….*

Anyway,daripada galau terus…Kali ini Author special jawab pertanyaan kalian ok...biar kalian gak nanya hal yang sama lain waktu…Let's go go go….

**well ini bener nih rated nya bakal T aja? gak akan nambah *plak hehe****  
****ngomong2 anak2 exo nyari informasi kemana aja? kenapa gak nanya ke yg mereka curigain kaya sulay *exo kecuali kristao, sulay***

_Nggak kok gak nambah^^ kan intinya ini lebih ke antara drama,adventure,konflik atau apapun lah itu…saya masih gagal bikin yang RATED M…kalau masalah yang kamu baca itu emang otak saya habis baca kebanyakan FF RATED M (dan BDSM pula isinya) dan ta-daahhh nyelepetlah kata kata itu(?)_

_kenapa ya mereka gak nanya ke Suho ? Well,di dua chapter ini dijelasin kan ? mereka respect lah sama suho a.k.a Leader mereka u.u makanya mereka nyari info-nya dari media massa(?)nya EXO Planet…. *kalau yang baca berpikir author imajinasinya terlalu tinggi author anggap itu pujian(?)*_

**aku baru sempet bacaaa ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ****  
****THAT! MOANING! /?****  
****WOH WOH FANTASI BERKELIARAN/?****  
****jangan di bikin angst peulish ;-;. cukup keadaan sebenarnya saja yang membuat saya poteks/? wkwk****  
****semangat kuliahnya sama semangat lanjutin ff nya**

_Oi, Drace jelek….tanggung jawab cah naga…..(?) *Kris : Tuh,kan Author-nya ngambek makanya dibilangin jangan ngebikin gua hampir turn on woi…* *Drace : Emaaakkk…Aye di bully…(?)*_

_Bikin Angst gak yaaaa….. *ditabok* nanti liat dulu okay…seems rencananya bakal berubah…entahlah masih labil karena ada kasus ini (Luhan) mungkin nanti berubah lagi…gomawo atas support buat kuliahnya yang bikin saya gak sempet nulis FF lagi T^T ( Walau kalau adab ide tetep author lanjutin nulis )_

**singkat amat thor**

_Tipikal komen yang saya temukan di FF saya.-. Saya jelaskan sedikit disini. FF ini (khusus FF ini aja sih sebenarnya ya kayaknya) konsepnya memang akan satu bagian satu bagian saja jadi…Yahhh….*mikir bentar* begitulah…susah author jelasin maksudnya sih jadi yah begitu lah. _

**ayoo lanjut lagi dsni ada kisah cintanya ga ?**

_Of course baby(?) that's my ability tapi bakal mengarah ke angst kayaknya…soalnya otak saya pas bikin cerita ini lagi mode angst *You know why right ?* dan saya emang lagi nyoba genre itu walau saya gak tahu hasilnya akan bagus atau enggak.-._

Ah,ya nanti kalau Review-nya di chapter ini udah nyampe nambah angka sepuluh sampe dua puluh nanti akan author update oke..karena author gak yakin apakah FF ini bagus,jelek atau mungkin bias jadi nyampah ? entahlah kalian kan yang nilai kalian boleh kritik asal tetap pake bahasa sopan okay. Dan ada yang review tapi gak muncul di reviews karena "Moderate Review" gapapa kok kalaua gak muncul soalnya author juga sering buka email jadi komen kalian kebaca kok^^ lain waktu komen lagi arra…ntar masuk kok…"Udah gak pake moderate review lagi"

For Last Don't Forget The Review^^

**WE A12E ONE**


	8. Story 7

_**Drap Drap Drap**_

"Aman…"

_**Sreet**_

Seorang namja membuka jubah hitam dengan tudung pelindungnya dan menghindar dengan cepat sebelum ia tertangkap oleh para penjaga dan diseret lagi ke dalam kastil menyebalkan itu.

Luhan manrik nafasnya panjang sembari terduduk dan menyandar pada sebuah pohon dan menarik panjang nafasnya. '_Mianhae hun…hyung tak mengajakmu….aku tak tega kalau kau yang sedang kurang baik harus kuajak kabur dari sini…_'

Luhan sudah membulatkan tekadnya ia akan pergi jauh dan akan menuju tempat dimana ia akan bias menegakkan keadilan—tak hanya baginya namun juga bagi dongsaengdeul-nya…

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat,'_Aku juga harus mencari Kris….aku tak percaya kalau dia berkhianat….pasti dia sedang melakukan sesuatu…._'

Luhan mengeluarkan senjata andalan yang tadi digunakannya.

'_Semoga ini juga ampuh ke mereka…_'

_**SREEEETTTT**_

_**HUAAAAAAAAA**_

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat para penjaga yang ketakutan melihat apa yang dilakukan nya dari kejauhan. Setelah berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya ia membuka rolling door yang menutup beberapa barang dan peralatan yang akan membantunya untuk membawanya pergi dari planet ini dan menemukan Kris

'_Sehun-ah…semoga aku bisa sesegera mungkin menemukan Kris…._'

-1XOXO2-

Suho berdiri menatap pintu yang tampak megah dan berkarisma dihadapannya. Namja itu menarik nafasnya panjang sembari memejamkan matanya—sedikit menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir macam macam tentang reaksi yang di timbulkannya dengan memberitahukan rencana mereka berdua.

Didalam ruangan itu telah menunggu member member _Black Pearl_ yang menunggu apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh leader mereka tersebut.

"Suhooo….hyuuuunnnggg…."

Suho hanya tersenyum—menatap mereka. "Sepertinya memang aku harus memberitahukannya pada kalian…"

Mereka langsung terdiam. Bahkan saling berpandangan.

"Jadiii…"_Frost_ tiba tiba mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau tahu soal perihal yang sebenarnya soal Kris bukan…Kim Junmyeon…"

Namja lain—minus Lay dan Suho—menatap kebingungan Xiumin yang menatap datar ke arah Suho tanpa ekspresi sedingin es yang menjadi kekuatannya. "Memang…dan ini sudah menjadi rencana…" kata Suho dengan nada yang begitu tenang. Padahal Frost memeiliki kemampuan untuk membuat kata kata akan terdengar sangat dingin yang menusuk—tak heran dia adalah seorang yang interrogator yang handal dalam pasukan _Black Pearl_ karena takkan ada yang tahan dengan nada yang di lontarkan oleh namja berkekuatan _frost_ tersebut—tentu saja hal ini tak akan berpengaruh dengan ketenangan Suho yang tinggi.

"Hanyaaa…."Suho menambahkan"Aku tak tahu…Kris hyung akan melakukan secepat ini…". Suasana di ruangan menjadi tenang dan hening—yang terdengar hanya deru nafas dan detikkan jam.

"Aku dan Kris hyung…"Suho mulai menjelaskan—membuat member member Black Pearl menahan nafasnya. "…..memang merencanakan untuk….melaporkan ke absah an perdana menteri untuk mengambil alih tugas tahta kerajaan…"

"Ja—Jadi Kris Hyung…."

"Ne Baekhyun-ah…Kris hyung sama sekali tak berkhianat seperti yang dikatakan….."

"Ta—Tapi kenapa….."

"Mungkin karena kalian…."

"E—Eh…maksud hyung ?" Tanya Kai bingung. Kenapa mereka jadi di salahkan ? Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Kris mungkin tak tahan dengan perlakuan perdana menteri pada kalian…sebagai leader aku sangat paham tujuan Kris…". Mata Suho perlahan menatap Tao,"Kalau aku dalam posisi nya…aku juga akan melakukannya…begitupun dengan Luhan…walaupun harus ku akui Luhan hyung memang nekat…dan Kris hyung akan melakukannya secepat ini…"

Member yang lain—terutama Frost—baru menyadari kalau kinetic tak ada di antara mereka saat ini. Sehun terkejut. '_Su—Suho hyung….tahu kalau Luhan-hyung…_'

"Jadi intinya…" Suho melanjutkan "Kris di fitnah pun saat ini karena ingin membela kalian—ah aniii….kita semua…."

Mereka semua terdiam saat ini. Rasa ingin tahu mereka kini telah terjawab dengan sempurna. Kris pergi dari kastil itu demi mereka. Kris saat ini di fitnah juga demi membela mereka dari perdana menteri mereka dan kini Luhan menghilang entah kemana ? Oh ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya ?

"Kurasaa….semua sudah jelas bukan ?" kata Suho pelan. "Harusnya bukan sekarang aku memberitahukan rencana ini…tapiii….sepertinya aku memang tak punya pilihan lain…"

_**DUK DUK DUK**_

Semua namja yang berada di situ terdiam dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Suho menuju ke bagian yang paling dekat dari pintu tersebut. "Nugeseyo ?"

_**DUK DUK DUK**_

"Yaaaa…._Show Yourself_…." Bentak Lay yang berada di belakang Suho. Yang lain hanya menatap cemas dan kebingungan kearah pintu itu.

_**KREEK**_

Kai menelan saliva-nya. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk

_**CKLEEK**_

Pintu itu hanya terbuka sedikit dn dari celah pintu itu. Mata Suho menatap sebuah bola mata berwarna Biru yang sangat pekat—yang sama sekali tak ia kenali milik siapa._'Si—Siapa…_'

Sosok itu tiba tiba tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan dan tiba tiba—menggelindinglah 5 buah tabung berwarna perak ke dalam ruang itu yang dimana setelahnya terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu tertutup bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah gas berwarna putih di ruangan itu.

"I—Ige…Mwoyaaaa…." Reflex mereka semua menutupi mulut dan hidung mereka dengan jubbah dan Suho yang sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan makhluk atau entah apapun itu tadi—segera mencoba untuk membuka pintu untuk keluar dan mengejarnya.

"Te—Terkunci…Chanyeol-ah…bantu aku…"

"Chanyeol berusaha untuk membukanya dengan melelehkannya. "Si—Sial…Suhunya terlalu dingin untuk api ku hyung…apa yang harus kita lakukan…"

_**DRAAK DRAAAK**_

Chen berusaha untuk memukul dari dalam untuk mendobraknya. "YAK SIAPAPUN ITU DILUAR….JANGAN MAIN MAIN…"

Namun sayang walaupun Chen sudah berteriak dari dalam tetap saja tak digubris dari luar. '_Uh,tak mungkin aku menghancurkannya dengan sambaran petir…pintu ini memang dirancang untuk anti serangan petir seperti milikku…_'

Sementara itu dibelakang mereka,D.O memeluk erat lengan Kai. "U—Uuunngghhh~ Kaiihh…~"bisik D.O pelan. Kai yang menyadari betapa lemahnya suara kekasihnya tersebut menoleh dan melihat betapa lemasnya kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung…"

"Bi—Bisa…kau bantu aku ke sana Kai ? Aku ingin membantu kita semua keluar… akan kuhancurkan pintu itu…"

"Hyung kau lupa ? Markas kita adalah banteng perlindungan terakhir yang mulia raja…kekuatan apapun tak akan bisa menembusnya hyuunnggg…"

"Tak apa…. Aku tahu kelemahannya ituu…." Tiba tiba tubuh D.O ambruk dan terjatuh lemas. Begitupun dengan yang lain asap yang keluar dari tabung itu terus menerus mengalir membuat para member yang terus menghirupnya tak bearapa merasa lemas hingga satu persatu merekapun pingsan.

-1XOXO2-

"Drace…"

"Kenapa ?"

"Feeling ku tiba tiba tak enak…"

"Eh ?"

Kris kini sedang tengah berjalan jalan di sekitar gedung pengadilan yang berada di planet paling netral di seantero galaksi. Karena ia juga merasa jenuh menunggu di dalam gedung itu.

"Feeling apa ?" Tanya Drace kebingungan.

Kris masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu taman yang tak jauh dari gedung pengadilan. Ia bingung untuk mengatakannya pada Drace—padahal jika bersama Drace tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini.

"Entahlah Drace….rasanyaa…..ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi pada Suho yang lainnya…"

Kris menarik nafas panjang dan menatap langit lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya ia selalu mengkhawatirkan mereka saat ini walaupun ia yakin kalau Suho akan menjaga mereka semua dengan baik.

Pikiran Kris terus melayang entah kemana hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke seseorang yang tengah melangkah buru buru hinggaaaa….

_**BRUK**_

Tubuh kedua makhluk itu saling bebenturan dan jatuh terduduk .

"_A-ah…..I'm Sorry…..i didn't see you….Sorry….._"

"_It—It's okay….It's my fault…"_kata orang yang tertutup jubah itu sembari mengusap bahunya yang tadi tak sengaja tertabrak Kris.

"_Are you all—…_" kata kata Kris terhenti ketika menatap seseorang yang tadi ditabarak merupakan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Aaaaa…— Luhan Gege…."

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

**WE A12E ONE**


	9. Story 9

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Badannya benar benar masih lemas saat ia tadi kehilangan kesadaran yang entah sudah berapa lama. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran tadi.

Ia bersama dongsaengdeul-nya bukankah sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat—membahas masalah hilangnya dua hyung tertuanya alis Kris dan Luhan dan sehabis itu ada gas tipis yang menyelimuti mereka dan…

'_Aroma Manis itu…_' batin Kyungsoo '_pasti sudah di masukkan gas tidur…sial…licik juga…_'

Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya ia menyadari kalau sebuah collar besi mengikat manis pergelangn tangan kanan dan kirinya ketika ia mencoba menarik kakinya keadaannya tak jauh berbeda—Itulah keadaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

"Unngghh….di…manaaahhh…."

Kyungsoo menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati kai tengah berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Ka—Kai-ah…."

Kai yang merasa dipanggil namanya menoleh. "Kyu—Kyungsoo hyung…apa yang..unnghh…"

Kai yang berusaha bangun—sedikit kesakitan karena pergelangan tangan dan juga lengannya yang terlilit collar yang terbuat dari besi yang tersambung ke lantai dengan sebuah rantai panjang. "Aku juga tak tahu kai-ah…Ughh…_damn_…tidak hancur sama sekali…."

Kyungsoo yang semenjak tadi mencoba menghancurkan rantai itu dengan kekuatannya sama sekli tak berhasil—bahkan retak saja tidak.

"Hyung,yang lain mana ?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan usahanya untuk menghancurkan rantai itu dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia hanya menemukan suho yang berada di sisi yang berlainnya dengan Kai dan karena rantai dengan collar itu membatasi pergerakkan tangannya ia tak terlalu mampu melihat ke sekitarnya. "Su—Suho hyung…hyung…."

'_Si—Sial…apa yang harus kulakukan….dan dimana kita sebenarnya ?_'

Kyungsoo memanggil suho yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo masih tetap mencoba untuk memberontak dalam kekangannya—sementara mulutnya tetap mencoba untuk menyadarkan Suho.

"Hyung…"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara Kai yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa ?"

"Aku sudah menghitung semua anggota kita hyung….tapi sepertinya…"

"Sepertinya apa Kai-ah?"

"Tao menghilang hyung…"

-1XOXO2-

"Kris…."

"Lu—Luhan ge….a—apa…."

_**BRUGH**_

"Auch…yak! Lu-Ge….~ kenapa kau meninju bahuku ge ?"

Pertemuan ini sama sekali tak di duga oleh keduanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa wufan ?" kata Luhan dengan nada kesal "Kemana saja kau Hah ? kau tak tahu masalah yang menimpamu di EXO Planet huh ?"

"Aku tahu…"

"Eh…" Luhan terdiam menatap kris dengan tatapan yang agak sedikit kaget.

"Aku tahu semua rumor yang disebarkan perdana menteri ge…."

"Ma—Maaf Kris….Aku…."

"_It's Okay_ ge…Aku….juga minta maaf padamu—ah bukan,pada kalian semua ge….kalau aku jadi menyusahkan kalian…."

Kris dengan sedikit tersenyum membalas rasa bersalah Luhan. Ia tahu pasti Luhan berpikir kalau Kris sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah yang kini melandanya di EXO Planet. Kris menarik Luhan ke sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari gedung pengadilan intergalaksi.

"Ummm,ge…..omong omong Tao bagaimana ?"

Luhan terdiam dan menatap minumannya. Ia tidak bisa berkata banyak. Ia tahu Kris amat sangat mengkhawatirkan Tao tapi memberitahukan kalau kekasihnya mendapat tugas untuk membunuh dirinya ? Oh yang benar saja….

"Lu-ge….kau tak apa ? Apa ada masalah dengan Tao…"

Luhan menatap Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "I—Itu…ummmhh…."

"Ada apa ge ? Katakan saja ge…"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan dalam. "Ta—Tao baik baik saja…tapi dia…."

Kris menanti kelanjutan kata kata Luhan,membuat namja bermata rusa itu semakin tidak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini pada Kris namun dengan berusaha melawan rasa takutnya ia memberitahukan hal ini pada Kris.

"Tao….diaa….diperintahkan perdana menteri….untuk menangkapmu dengan segala cara kris…bahkan kalau perlu ia membunuhmu…." Setelah mengucapkan semua yang ia tahu—Luhan langsung menutup matanya entah kenapa...ia sebenarnya ingin melupakan kejadian itu tapi ia terpaksa karena Kris juga harus mengetahui hal ini.

"Begitukah…"

Nada Kris terdengar datar. Perasaan Luhan berkecamuk. Ia benar benar bingung harus bagaimana atau berkata apa saat ini….

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengeluarkan smirknya—tanpa diketahui Luhan. "Sudah kuduga…"

"Hah?"

"Dugaan terburukku benar…"

"Kris….a—apa maksudmu?" Luhan benar benar tak mengerti kata kata Kris—sungguh. Reaksi Kris saat ini benar benar diluar dugaan Luhan. Kris yang mengerti kebingungan gege-nya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau perdana menteri akan menggunakan cara selicik itu ge…walaupun sebenarnya aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini ia menggunakannya..…"

"Tapi Kris masalahnya ini Tao Kris…."jelas Luhan"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kau terlibat pertarungan dengannya Kris ? Kau tahu kan Tao lumayan kuat karena ia mengendalikan waktu dan unngghhh…"

Luhan tak melanjutkan kata katanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi pada kedua didi-nya itu.

"Kalaupun aku mati di tangan Tao…aku tak peduli…asalkan aku sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia—tidak seperti saat ini…." Kata Kris sembari menatapi langit yang dipenuhi bintang yang berasal dari jutaan galaksi lain.

"Kris…."

"Ne ?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Tao ?"

"…."

"Kriiisss…."

"Tentu sajaa…aku merindukannya…." Kata Kris masih tetap menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang "Kau tahu apa yang kini sedang kupikirkan ge…."

Luhan menatap Kris dalam. "Kau itu benar benar gila ge…"

Luhan terdiam sesaat dan kemudian terkekeh geli. "Oh,jadi kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa disini hum…Kau pikir begitukah…."

Kris menatap gege-nya malas. "Tentu saja sebenarnya hanya dugaan saja sih….pasti gege kabur tanpa sepengatahuan para penjaga yang lumayan ketat itu ? Well,kalau Kai masih ku maklumi kalau kau ge ? bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Fufufu…~~"

Kris bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa luhan yang seperti itu. "Badan boleh besar…tapi otaknya bahkan tak sebesar tikus putih….oh…mungkin tikus putih lebih besar…."

'_U-Oh…Sisi Sarkasme Luhan hyung kambuh….._' batin Kris bergidik.

"Ditakuti Hantu bohongan saja sudah lari terbirit birit….bagaimana kalau ada musuh yang menyerang EXO Planet…Iiissshhh,dasar para penjaga payah…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sih ge ?"

"Cuman pake bola sepak kesayanganku,Kain selimut cadangan dikamarku saja dan sedikit telekinesis kok…" kata Luhan sembari tersenyum manis. Kris mencoba mencerna maksud Luhan dan ber-_facepalm_ ria ketika menyadarinya.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga kan Kris…." Kata Luhan "Kekuatan Kinetik ku juga tak kalah dari kekuatan teleportasi milik Kai…yang penting kan ide kreativitas-nya…."

'_Terserah kau ge…Terserah…_'

"Ah ya gege….akuu….bisa minta tolong sesuatu ?"

"Eh? Minta tolong apa ?"

-1XOXO2-

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_**Krieeetttt**_

Tampak dua orang yeoja tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang tampak megah dan berkharisma sendiri

"Yang mulia…."

"Black Pearl sudah kalian tahan ?"

"Sudah yang mulia…."

"Bagus…bagaimana dengan _Telekinesis_ ?"

Kedua yeoja dengan rambut berwarna Merah dan kuning diujungnya itu hanya terdiam tak menjawab apapun

"Apa kurang jelas kata kataku ? bagaimana dengan _Telekinesis_ ?"

"Ma—Maaf yang mulia…sang _Telekinesis_….belum ditemukan hingga saat ini yang mulia…"

_**BRAAAKKK**_

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN GAGAL ? BUKANKAH KALIAN PASUKAN KU YANG SUDAH KUSEMPURNAKAN LEBIH DARI _BLACK PEARL_ HAH ?"

"Ya—Yang mulia mohon tenangkan diri anda…" beberapa pengawal yang berada di samping seseorang yang berteriak itu berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Lalu apa pertanggung jawaban kalian huh ?"

"Kami akan tetap mencarinya yang mulia…" kata yeoja dengan ujung rambut berwarna merah

"Baiklah akan kupegang itu….lalu bagaimana dengan _Chronos_…"

"Masih belum sadarkan diri yang mulia…" jawab yeoja satunya yang ujung rambutnya berwarna kuning

"Baiklah….Tetap awasi dia…kalau sudah sadar beritahu aku…"

"Baik Yang Mulia…"

_**Krieeetttt**_

_**Bruugghh**_

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

**WE A12E ONE**

:: Author's Note ::

Woi…Author Back woi…. *disambit readers*

Maafseperti rencana author untuk nunggu review ff ini naik dibatalkan karena menghemat memori di computer author Mianhamnida….

Author jujur bingung mau ngetik apa di author note ini-_-

Yah sudahlah…di tunggu review kalian okay ^^


	10. Story10

"Jadi…bagaimana ge ?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau bisa membantuku kan ge ?"

Luhan terdiam sembari mengaduk pelan minumannya. Entah rasanya banyak sekali pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya saat ini.

"Ta—Tapi akuuu…sama sekali belum pernah seperti ini…Kriisss~~ apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada ragu. Kris hanya tersenyum biasa.

"Sederhana saja kok ge…" kata Kris

"Kau hanya harus bicara dan bercerita jujur dan apa adanya saja pada hakim tentang perdana menteri….mereka sudah menjamin keamananku dan gege kalau gege bersaksi…"

Luhan menarik nafas-nya dalam.

Disatu sisi dia seperti meyakini kalau ini salah satu jalan baginya untuk menolong sehun dan lainnya tapi di satu sisi lainnya ia sendiri ketakutan…

bagaimana jika mereka berdua kalah dalam pengadilan ini ?

Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib dirinya—tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan dari sehun ?

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "A-A..kuuu…."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sehun kan ge?"

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar selaan Kris. Ia menghindari tatapan Kris—sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benci terlihat lemah—saat ini bahkan perasaannya bercampur dengan kebingungan.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Taozi,ge…."

Suasana diantara mereka berdua kembali dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua sama sama mengkhawatirkan kekasih mereka hanya bedanya Kris sudah mantap dengan langkah yang diambilnya. Sementara Luhan sendiri ?

"Lalu apa kau tak takut kalau kau gagal ? maksudku bukannya aku pesimis atau apa…tapi…—"

"Sejujurnya dalam hati kecilku aku takut…" Kata Kris pelan "tapi sepertinya memang tak ada jalan lain ge….kurasa memang ini jalannya…aku akan menempuh apapun….."

"Lalu.." lanjut Luhan "apa kau punya rencana cadangan kris ?"

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi rencana cadangan ku bukan hanya untuk Tao saja ge…"

Luhan menatap Kris penasaran. "Rencana cadanganku ini untuk kita ber-dua belas ge…"

Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa bereaksi apapun

"Jadi bagaimana ge ? Kau bisa membantuku kan ge ?"

Luhan menarik dan membuang nafasnya pelan. "Kurasa memang tak ada jalan lain…"

Kris hanya tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan berkata "Aku akan bersaksi untukmu—ah bukan untuk kita semua nanti Kris…"

-1XOXO2-

_**BRUGH**_

"Ugh…."

_**BRAK**_

"SUHO GE!"

"Katakan apa yang sedang kau dan _dragon _rencanakan,_water _?"

Suho menarik nafasnya berat—yeoja di depannya ini mencekik lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Dadanya terasa sakit semenjak tadi—tapi ia tetap memilih untuk bungkam. Bisa bisa ia membahayakan Kris—dan mungkin juga Luhan—jika ia memberitahukan rencananya pada yeoja di depannya ini.

Suho masih menatap yeoja di depannya yang tengah menginterogasi mereka semua saat ini dengan tajam walaupun dari suaranya ia kelelahan dan sedikit tercekat,"Apaaahh….pedulimuuuhh…"

_**BRUK DUAGH **_

"Urgghhh…"

Yeoja menunjukkan aura kemarahan yang mengerikan dan membanting suho ke lantai dingin ini,"Kau menguji kesabaranku huh ?"

_**BRAAKK BRAKKK**_

"Baiklah…kalau itu maumu…." Yeoja itu kemudian menginjak dada serta perut suho.

_**DUAGH DUAGH **_

"U—Ughh…"

"Yak….Hentikan…..jebal…." Lay meronta pada ikatan rantainya. Ia sama sekali tak tahan melihat Suho disiksa seperti itu—tak mempedulikan ikatannya yang semakin lama semakin erat. Akan tetapi,yeoja itu tak menghiraukan kata kata Lay—ia tetap terus menerus menyiksa tubuh Suho.

"Dasar yeoja iblis berambut hijau..." desis Sehun pelan namun kasar.

Yeoja itu berhenti menoleh menatap Sehun dan langsung mendorong Sehun ke dinding. Suho menatap khawatir namja dengan _poker face_ itu.

'_Se—Sehun…jangan…_'

"Kau berkata apa tadi,heh?"

Sehun masih memasang tatapan _bitch-poker-face_ nya ke yeoja itu—tidak menjawab kata kata itu. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi ?"

"Kau….Yeoja Iblis Jelek…berambut hijau…"

_**BRUK DUAGH**_

"Aarrgghhh…."

_**DUAGH DUAGH**_

"Menikmatinya ummm ?" yeoja itu mengeluarkan smirk nya yang tampak mengerikan.

"Haaahhh…Haaahhh….—si…al….dasar licik…" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan nafasnya terengah engah—menahan rasa sakit yang menerpanya bertubi tubi tadi.

_**DUAGH**_

"Arggghhhh….."

"Dasar brengsek…."geram Xiumin kesal—ia berusaha meronta melepaskan ikatannya. Ia merasa ingin melindungi dongsaengnya yang paling mudaitu sebagai hyung yang paling tua. Tapi rantai itu tetap saja menekan kekuatannya—bahkan semakin menguat dan sedikit mngeluarkan sengatan listrik kecil pada saat ia semakin memaksakan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

_**DUAGH DUAGH**_

Yeoja itu tanpa ampun terus menerus menendang tubuh itu bagaikan sebuah boneka yang tak bernyawa dengan tawa yang tampak sangat bahagia. Sehun hanya bisa terus menerus menahan rasa sakit yang menerpanya. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk batuk dengan kesakitan dan dengan sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Pandangan Sehun semakin kabur dan kabur; Suara di sekitarnya juga semakin terdengar makin tipis.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dan sok kuat seperti ini eoh ?". Yeoja itu kemudian lagi lagi tertawa dengan tawa yang mengerikan. "Sok kuat sekali kau _wind_…"

Yeoja itu terus menerus menyiksanya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk jahat sementara genggaman tangan Sehun pada ikatannya sendiri semakin melemah—walaupun Sehun tetap berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan entah kenapa pikirannya tiba tiba merefleksikan Luhan.

'_Luhan-ge….mian…._'

Kemudian…..hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihat oleh Sehun…..

Yang disertai rasa sakit….

-1XOXO2-

"SEHUN-AH !"

Nafas Luhan memburu. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan panic—tenggorokkannya terasa amat sangat tercekat dan kasar. '_Ya—Yang tadi itu…apa ?_'

"Kau tak apa apa Master-Lu…"

Luhan menatap ke samping nya dan seorang namja berambut hitam kelam dengan iris mata tampak berwarna kuning terang menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk pelan—nafasnya masih tersengal sengal. "Ma—Maaf akuuu…."

"Gwenchana.."

"A…Ani…tapi aku kan tadii…— "

"Tak apa apa…kau pasti lelah Luhan-ssi….tadi pun aku juga tak sengaja tertidur juga kok…" kata Drace—namja itu sembari tersenyum.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya—perasaan tak enak menghampiri dirinya—membuatnya antara tidak niat atau mungkin takut untuk kembali tertidur. Tangannya mengepal erat. '_Se—Sehun…._'

_**Pluk**_

Tangan Drace menepuk pelan bahu Luhan. "Sungguh Master-Lu tak kenapa napa ?"

Luhan menatap balik Drace dan mengangguk pelan. "I—Iya…."

"Ah…ba—baiklah kalau begitu…."kata Drace "kau tiba tiba terbangun seperti tadi….makanya aku agak sedikit khawatir…"

Seorang namja tiba tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ma—Maaf…lama ya…"

Drace menatap namja yang baru saja datang itu dengan tatapan malas.

Drace dan Kris tiba tiba agak sedikit cekcok kecil karena Kris yang membuat mereka berdua menunggu lama hingga tak sengaja tertidur. Luhan berusaha untuk sedikit tersenyum untuk melupakan yang tadi—tapi perasaan yang tadi ia rasakan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melakukannya.

'_Apa benar yang tadi itu mimpi ?...tapi…kenapa terasa sangat nyata ? Suara Sehuunnnn…_..'

Kris yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi pada Luhan—menepuk pundak gegenya itu pelan. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan pada Kris.

"Akuuu….hanya sedikit lelah Kris…"

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kris pelan. Luhan hanya mengangguk ringan.

Kris lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan meletakkan sebuah kunci kamar pada telapak tangan Luhan. "Istirahatlah ge…."

"Ta—Tapi…."

"Aku tak apa…" ujar Kris pelan. "Aku masih ada sedikit urusan dan lagipula kau juga pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh ge… ambil kunci itu ge…itu kunci kamar gege untuk sementara ini…"

"Ah…Ba—Baiklah…a…aku ke kamarku…." Kris hanya membalas dengan anggukan—ketika luhan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamarnya—meninggalkan Kris dan Drace. Pikirannya terus melayang ke mimpi yang tadi ia rasakan. Terasa begitu nyata dan begitu dekat.

Rasanya bila ia bisa,ia akan berlari dan berlari menuju ke sumber suara itu—tempat dimana suara Sehun berasal tapi ia tidak bisa. Badannya terasa terlilit sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan menariknya untuk semakin menjauhi suara itu.

Luhan terus tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari kalau ia sampai di kamarnya—berterimakasih lah ia pada Kris karena memberitahukan arahnya.

Luhan memasukki kamarnya. Kamar itu lumayan luas untuk satu orang dan kasurnya pun bukan single size mungkin kasurnya cukup untuk dua hingga tiga orang. Luhan melepas jubahnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ia sangat lelah tapi badannya tak bisa di ajak kerja sama untuk beristirahat sedikit pun saat ia berbaring. Ia hanya memeluk bantal lainnya dan mengelusnya pelan—membayangkan kalau ia sedang memeluk Sehun. '_Se—Sehunahh….kau tak apa kan?_'

_**DEG**_

'_Ugghhh….hiks….sehun-ah…..' _Luhan merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan dan memeluk semakin erat bantalnya. Ia perlahan matanya terpejam dan kealam mimpinya—ia hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi kelam-nya dan ia akan terbangun dalam dekapan Sehun-nya dan semua dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

Tanpa gangguan dan masalah apapun. Yah,semogaa…

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

_**WE A12E ONE**_


	11. Story 11

Kris menatap belakang punggung luhan yang menghilang di belokkan lorong gedung dimana mereka berada saat ini. Kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga ini bisa memudahkannya.

"Kris…."

"Ne ?"

"Yang Tadi ituu…..kau serius…."

Drace menanyakan soal perkataan Kris dia awal sebelum meninggalkan dirinya dan Luhan. Kris menundukkan kepalanya sedikit—tak membalas kata kata Drace.

"Entahlah…." Kata Kris sedikit gelisah

"Jadi?"

"Aku sendiri kaget kenapa aku bisa berkata demikian…di saat seperti ini…."

Drace sedikit kebingungan dengan kata kata Kris—ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan kata katanya namun suatu pikiran menghampirinya.

"Kr—Kris…ja—jangan bilang kalau…"

"Bukan…"sela namja itu"ini bukan soal pengadilan Drace…ini soal yang lain…"

"Lalu ?"

"Entah kenapa…feelingku semakin memburuk drace…"

Drace melebarkan matanya yang pupilnya tiba tiba menyempit dan tiba tiba mendorong Kris ke dinding lorong dengan keras.

_**BRUGH**_

"A—Argghhh….Drace…"

"KRIS WU YIFAN….APA KAU SUDAH LUPA HAH ?"

"Dra—drace…tu—tunggu dulu…."

"TUNGGU APA YIFAN ? TUNGGU APA ? KAU MAU MENJELASKAN APA?"

"aku tak paham maksudmu Drace sungguh…."

Kris sama sekali tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba tiba naga kesayangannya menjadi mengamuk seperti ini….

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti karena ini bukanlah karakter Drace yang ia kenal. Drace tak akan mudah marah kecuali kalau ia memang dipancing. Memangnya apa sih yang ia lakukan hingga memancing kemarahan Drace ?

"SETELAH SEJAUH INI KAU MAU BERHENTI BEGITU SAJA ?"

"Dra—Drace…"

"APA KAU TAK MEMPERCAYAI MEMBER MU SENDIRI YIFAN ? KAU TAK PERCAYA SUHO ?"

Kris menangkap maksud _pet_ kesayangannya itu. Ia hanya sedikit salah paham. Ia berpikir kalau Kris merasa bahwa Suho tak mampu menjaga member lainnya di EXO Planet sana—menganggap semua ini akan berakhir dengan kata percuma

"Drace…_keep_ _calm yourself okay_…"

Kris mengelus pelan dengan tangannya, surai hitam kelam Drace yang masih menatapnya tajam semberai mencengkram kerah jubahnya erat. Nyaris mencekik lehernya.

"Bukan itu maksudku…maksudkuu….aku merasa….kalau mereka….dalam sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya…."

Drace masih tetap menatap tajam Kris kali ini dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh kris kapan saja. Drace biasanya hanya akan begini jika ia benar benar marah atau serius dalam bertarung tapi jarang sekali ia melakukan padanya seperti saat ini di hadapannya.

"Bukan berarti aku tak percaya Suho Drace…." Jelas Kris lagi—mencoba menenangkan Drace. "Tapi….—"

"Tapi apa Kris ?"

Kris terdiam—ia tak mau mengatakan atau melakukan hal hal tertentu yang akan beresiko memancing kemarahan Drace lebih dari ini. Dalam hati Kris masih merasa sedikit bersyukur bahwa Drace tak h dalam wujud menjadi naga dengan keadaan sedang marah seperti ini. Karena dampaknya mungkin akan lebih buruk daripada ini kalau kalian mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi….

"Akuu….Aku….Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk Drace….Sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan kita….ah bukan….mungkin juga perkiraanmu Drace….Entahlah…"

Tatapan tajam Drace perlahan memudar—ia menarik dan melepaskan nafasnya perlahan. Kris masih tetap bersandar pada dinding—menatap Drace—sementara genggaman Drace pada kerah jubahnya telah melonggar.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan…."

"Sudah kuduga—Kau juga ?" Tanya Kris.

Drace hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Tapi sangat samar sekali….Syukurlah tak hanya aku yang merasakan…."

"Ah…Arraseo…akupun juga begitu…."

"U—Ummm…Ma—Master Kris…"

Kris hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Maaf Master….tadi akuu…akuu….tadiii…" Kata Drace dengan nada sangat bersalah

"Tak Apa Drace….Tak apa…." Kris masih memegang dan mengelus surai Drace.

"Ta—Tapi…Tadiii…."

Kris tetap menepuk dan mengusap pelan surai hitam kelam Drace. "Aku paham Drace….tak apa okay…"

"Tapi tadi kaann…."

"Sudahlah….lupakan yang tadi…..kau pasti tadi lelah menungguku bersama dengan Luhan-gege bukan Drace ? _Allright,Let's rest then…enough for today okay…._"

-1XOXO2-

Disebuah ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat batu yang begitu dingin dan menusuk…

Tao membuka matanya perlahan—menatap sekitarnya yang terasa sangat asing baginya. Nafasnya masih tersengal karena menghirup aroma manis dari asap putih yang secara tiba tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka tadi dari sebuah tabung perak. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan ia baru tersadar kalau tangannya terikat dengan sebuah rantai yang ujungnya melekat ke lantai tempatnya berbaring—begitu juga dengan bagian pinggangnya.

'_Ugh…ke—kenapa tanganku terikat…sial…kekuatanku juga tak bisa ku gunakan…_'

Tao berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun,gerakkan yang diakibatkan oleh tao tak memberikan dampak apapun pada rantai yang mengikatnya tersebut—belum lagi ditambah dengan badannya yang terasa amat lemas.

"Arrggghh…"Tiba tiba Tao berteriak kesakitan.

Rantai itu semakin mengetat menarik dan mengikat tangannya."Si—siaaallhhh…..aarrgghh….."

Tao terus menerus memberontak hingga tanpa sadar,sebuah pintu terbuka dari salah satu dinding yang berada sekitarnya.

"Sudah bangun eum?"

Tao menatap ke arah suara itu sembari menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja tengah mentapnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan rambut coklat yang diujungnya setengahnya berwarna biru.

"Si—Siapa Kau…."

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dengan sebuah smirk mengerikan. "Kau akan tahu nanti…"

"A—Apa maksudmu…."

_**BZZZZTT**_

"a—aarrrrrrggghhh….."

Tao merasakan jutaan voltase listrik menyengat tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya—berusaha melawan aliran listrik dalam tubuhnya. Entah berapa lama Tao merasakannya sengatan listrik itu hingga ia sangat merasakan betapa nyeri badannya sesudah aliran listrik itu berhenti.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya yeoja itu "Menyakitkan bukan ?"

Tao hanya terengah engah menanggapinya setelah ia menatap tajam yeoja itu. "a—apaa…maumuu….."

Yeoja itu lalu menekan dada Tao dengan kakinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tao yang masih terengah engah. "_Kill Your Partner_ Huang Zi Tao…._Kill Dragon_…."

Tao mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalan,"_Too Obvious huh…._sudah kuduga itu maumu…."

_**DUAGH**_

"JANGAN BERCANDA ZI TAO….."

"Aku tak bercanda bodoh…."kata Tao tetap tenang dan menatap tajam yeoja itu.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBUNUH KRIS GEGE SAMA SEKALI…."

_**DUGH DUGH**_

"BRENGSEK…MENJIJIKAN…."

_**DUGH DUGH**_

Tao menahan sakit karena yeoja itu mulai menendang Pipi dan badan Tao secara bertubi tubi hingga hampir babak belur.

"Dasar namja sialan…." Yeoja itu mulai berhenti menendangi Tao setelah ia selesai melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya karena kata kata Tao tadi—sementara Tao sendiri dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ciihhh….kenapa yang mulia perdana menteri memakaimu untuk membunuh naga sialan itu…_tsk_—menyebalkan….."

-1XOXO2-

Sepasang mata yang tadi terpejam kini kembali terbuka. Dia berada di suatu kamar yang asing dan menatap jendela kearah sebuah pemandangan dimana langit tengah menumpahkan beban bebannya sembari menabrakkan begitu banyak awan abu abu hingga terdengar bunyi gemuruh yang mengerikan.

'_Hujan…._'

Namja pemilik mata itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ke bantal yang tadi ia peluk erat sebelum terpejam. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menghampirinya. Seandainya saja ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari info keadaan Sehun saat ini agar ia sedikit tenang…

Luhan sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa Kris bisa tahan berlama lama tanpa Tao di sisinya….sejujurnya saja menurutnya kombinasi paling kuat dalam _Black Pea_rl adalah TaoRis—_Dragon_ dan _Chronos_—kekuatan naga dan pengendalian waktu. Bahkan kekuatan mereka mungkin mampu untuk mengalahkan kekuatan ChanBaek—_Phoenix_ dan _Light _karena Tao tak hanya mengandalkan kemampuan _supranatural_-nya namun juga kemampuan fisiknya, Sehingga Luhan sendiri tak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari mereka berdua akan bertarung dan berhadapan satu sama lain tanpa saling mengalah dan saling melukai.

'_Semogaaa…..jangan sampai terjadi…._'

Luhan terdiam sangat lama. Pikirannya benar benar kosong. Ia tak tahu kenapa…

Otaknya seperti tak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk bergerak memikirkan sesuatu bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan sesuatu dengan _telekinesis_ pun tidak—Ia tak tahu apakah ini efek karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan KrisTao saat ini atau keadaan Sehun di EXO Planet sana atau mungkin saja keduanya.

Matanya menatap tetes demi tetes hujan yang membasahi jendela kaca dikamarnya—menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"_Hyung….Lihat diluar…Hujan lagi…..bukankah menyenangkan?"_

"_Yaa….Sehun-ah…."_

"_Unngg….nde ?"_

"_Kau seperti bukan pengendali angin, kau tahu?"_

"_Eh..memangnya kenapa…."Tanya namja itu bingung kepada kekasihnya._

"_Apa sebegitunya kau menyukai hujan sehun-ah? Kenapa?Kalau kau punya kekuatan seperti Suho kan seharusnya baru wajar…."_

_Sehun tertawa perlahan—membuat tanpa sadar pipi Luhan memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun—ia menyukai Sehun yang tertawa seperti ini._

"_Entahlah….aku menyukainya saja….lagipula kau tahu hyung?"_

"_U—uunnggg…..tauu….apaaa…."_

"_Tanpa ada angin….hujan tak akan menyebar hyung….hujan tak akan bisa bermanfaat bagi siapapun….awan hujan dan angin akan saling melengkapi…."_

_Tiba tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Luhan—membuat pipi namja yang ditatap Sehun itu memerah. _

"_Karena itulah hyung….akupun…juga ingin melengkapimu hyung….would you be mine?"_

-1XOXO2-

_**BRUGH**_

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan _Water_….beritahu apa yang direncanakan oleh _Dragon_ atau akan semakin ku siksa mereka…"

"SUHO JANGAN LAKUKAN…"

"HYUNG JANGAN BERITAHU DIA…."

"Tsk—Brengsek…"

Yeoja yang berada di hadapan Suho hanya mengeluarkan sebuah smirk yang tampak meremehkan Suho."Kuanggap itu pujian…"

_**DUAGH**_

_**BRUGH**_

"Ughhh…"

"Bagaimana huh ? Masih mau tetap keras kepala…."

Suho hanya bisa terdiam dan meraup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Dada naik turun secara perlahan meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

"Kau tahu….Aku bisa saja mengisi ruangan ini dengan Air dan yah kutahu walau kau terikat rantai itu kau masih bisa bertahan dalam air bukan…."

Yeoja itu menarik dagu Suho dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Apa mau mu ?"

"Mauku ? Membunuh temanmu mungkin dan bisa jadi…. "kata Yeoja itu dengan nada ringan tanpa beban apapun,seakan akan hal itu sudah biasa.

"Ku mulai dari kekasihmu itu mungkin…",bisik yeoja itu tepat dihadapan Suho—mata yeoja itu melirik kearah lain. Suho yang menyadari arah tatapan yeoja menuju ke Lay—hanya mendesis mengancam.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba…."

============================= ===TO BE CONTINUED =================================

_**WE A12E ONE**_


	12. Story 12

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

"_Tao-er…Tao-er…."_

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

_**BRAK**_

_**JGLEEKK**_

'_Sial…sial dimana….dimana….dimana tao…..'_

_Lorong itu terus ditelusuri tanpa henti, yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan dan dinding batu yang dingin, yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah kaki dan hembusan nafas yang terengah engah dan yang tercium hanyalah udara lembab ,sesak yang mencekik—hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari besi._

_Kris mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaganya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan hal yang dicarinya di balik pintu itu dengan seseorang._

"_Hallo Kris Wu Yifan—ah atau lebih senang kupanggil Dragon of Black Pearl…"_

_Seseorang yang tertutup sebuah jubah dengan mata yang menyala merah—dengan seekor monster di belakngnya yang tengah mencekik Tao._

"_Ukkkkhhhh…Kri—Kris ge….ja—jangan ke si—arkkkhhh…."_

"_TAO! KAU! SIAPA KAU ? APA MAUMU ? LEPASKAN TAO…SEKARANG…"_

"_AKU….AKU INGIN KEMATIANMU DITANGAN CHRONOS !"_

_Suara lonceng dan koakkan gagak muncul, Bau Anyir darah menyeruak-bercampur dengan aroma lembab,Cairan merah pekat megali dari sela bebatuan, Lidah kris tiba tiba menjadi kelu,Tatapannya tiba tiba semakin memudar dengan guncangan yang hebat dan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk banyak sekali pedang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"U—uunnghhh…" Kris berusaha membuka matanya. Punggungnya seperti menimpa sesuatu yang terasa sangat empuk.

"Ma—Maaf Master…A—Apa akuu…membangunkanmu…."

Kris mengejapkan matanya perlahan. "Drace….ta—tadi …ituu— "

"Maaf master…"sela Drace sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ta—Tadi Master…se—seperti mimpi buruk..u—uhh…dan tadi master juga sedikit demam ja—jadi…aku hanyaaa…."

"Ah…_Thank You_ Drace… aku tak apa….",Kris menepuk pelan rambut Drace.

Kris kembali mencoba tidur kembali dan menatap keluar jendela—melihat langit yang terlindung kaca yang basah dengan tetes tetes air hujan,seperti menangis untuk menghapus mimpi mimpi buruk yang baru saja terjadi di dalam kepala Kris. Kris menghirup nafas yang panjang dan dalam—mencoba memenuhi paru parunya dengan udara yang bercampur dengan aroma tanah yang terkena hujan.

"Master …."

"Ada Apa Drace…"

"Apa Master Tak Apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?",Tanya Kris balik.

"Kau sangat terlihat gelisah tadi dan…unnng…semenjak tadi master seperti terengah engah dan menggumamkan nama master Tao…."

Kris terdiam—mengingat mimpi buruknya yang tadi. Ia lagi lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas yang panjang. Bayangan yang ia alamai tadi terasa sangat nyata dan sangat menghantui dirinya. Apa mungkin ini suatu firasat atau ia terlalu banyak pikiran saat ini.

Entahlah….

Kini tiba-tiba ia mengkhawatirkan begitu banyak hal saat ini….

Ia mengkhawatirkan Tao…

Mengkhawatirkan Suho….

Dan juga member _Black Pearl_ yang lainnya…

-1XOXO2-

_**GREP**_

"Ughhh…."

_Hah….Hah…Hah…._

"Kau masih mau menolak Huang ZiTao ?"

Tao terdiam—menatap sesosok makhluk yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk sembari menarik oksigen yang terasa lembab sebanyak banyaknya.

"A—Aku….Aku…."

Sesosok makhluk yang berada di depannya membulatkan matanya—menunggu jawaban dari Tao. Aroma lembab ditambah dengan dingin yang menusuk serta terpaan hawa dingin menjadi latar belakang ruangan tersebut.

"Akuuu….tak akan melakukannya…"

_**DUAGH**_

_**DUAGH**_

"Dasar bodoh…."

_**DUAGH**_

_**DUAGH**_

"Kau benar benar bodoh Huang ZiTao….."

_**DUAGH**_

"Ughh…"

_**KREEK**_

"Arrgghhh….",Yeoja itu menginjak bahu dan sedikit lengan atas Tao.

"Kau masih mau membela pengkhianat huh ?"kata yeoja tersebut.

"Dra—Dragon geh….bu—bukan pengkhianathh…."

_**GREP**_

"Apa kau tak berpikir hmm…."

Tao membalas menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Kau itu kekasihnya bukan…kenapaaa…..ia tak mengajakmu hmmm…."

Tao hanya terdiam—ia juga bingung bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi yang pasti yang ia yakini adalah Kris punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia tak mengajaknya dan Tao yakin hal itu juga untuk melindungi keselamatannya juga.

"Tak bisa menjawab ?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan nada meremehkan,"Sudah kudu—"

"Aku tahu kenapa…."Tao menarik nafas pelan—meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang akan dia katakan,"Ia melindungiku….aku percaya itu…yah…aku sangat mempercayainya…"

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam dan menatap namja itu malas—dibalas dengan Tao dengan tatapan yang semakin membenci yeoja itu.

"Aku tahu kalau _Dragon_-ge tak menyukai perdana menteri sejak awal" lanjut Tao lagi,"karena ia mempertanyakan ke absahannya ka—karena itu….karena itu akuh…."

_**DUAGH**_

"Tsk—keras kepala…."

_**DUAGH**_

"Bodoh…"

_**DUAGH**_

"Tentu saja perdana menteri sudah sah…idiot…"

Tao terengah engah dan kembali menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk,"Cih….Aku tak percaya…."

Yeoja itu kembali menendang Tao keras,"Terserahlah katamu…aku muak melihat ke kerasan kepalamu…"

_**BAM**_

_**BRUK**_

Yeoja itu pada akhirnya meninggalkan Tao sendirian di ruangan yang lembab dan dingin itu setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Ia hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit yang ada di badannya sembari menarik nafas perlahan agar dadanya tak terasa semakin sakit. Yang terdengar diruang itu kini hanya nafas tertahan Tao dan suara tetes air yang membuat ruangan itu lembab

'_Kris gehh….hiks…a—aku…aku…sudah tidak kuat….hiks….tapi…tapi aku masih mau mempercayaimu ge….gege to—tolong aku…tolong kami secepatnya ge….._'

-1XOXO2-

Suho yang menyadari arah tatapan yeoja menuju ke Lay—hanya mendesis mengancam.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba…."

Yeoja itu tersenyum licik menatap Suho dan posisinya yang tadi hampir dekat dengan Lay kini kembali ke hadapan Suho dan menginjak Bahu suho dengan kencang. "Jangan coba coba apa hmmm….mendekatinya? Itu mudah kok…kau hanya perlu memberitahuku dimana Dragon saat ini…."

"U—Ughhh….kau….sudah kubilang kan….tak akan kuberitahu…"

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan,"Yah….terserah sih….tapi aku jamin untuk namja itu loh…."

Suho menggepalkan tangannya erat. Keadaan mereka saat ini benar benar tersudut. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini—Ia memang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anggotanya saat ini tapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kris. Ia tak mau membahayakan keselamatan Kris—dan mungkin juga Luhan—untuk saat ini.

"Junmyeonie-ge…..jangan beritahu…."-Lay

"Hyung….jangan hyung….jangan lakukan…."-Kyungsoo

"Hyung jangan beritahu dia…."-Chanyeol

'_Sial….apa yang harus kulakukan…_'

_**BRAGH**_

"u—ugh….",Suho lagi lagi meringis kesakitan.

"Tsk—lama sekali huh….membuang buang waktuku saja…."

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_**GRAK**_

Suho menghela nafasnya.

'_Kris ge…Luhan ge…berjuanglah….kami juga akan berjuang disini…_'

============== TO BE CONTINUED ==============

_**WE A12E ONE**_


	13. Story 13

Cahaya redup…

Bau menyengat…

udara lembab yang pekat menguar kemana mana dari setiap sudut jalan yang kini tengah ditelurusi oleh KrisHan. Malam ini, adalah malam kedua Luhan jauh dari EXO Planet kalau kalian mau tahu dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di pengadilan…

Entahlah ia hanya tak mau berspekulasi yang aneh aneh….

Dan ia kini bersama kris…ditempat ini…

"Kris se—sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?",kata Luhan. Ia hanya menggosok kedua lengannya—mencoba sedikit menghangatkan dirinya dan sekalian menenangkan dirinya agar tak ketakutan. Ia berjalan di antara Kris dan Drace. Riskan kalau Luhan berjalan yang paling belakang—pikir Drace….

"Menemui seseorang…",balas Kris sembari tersenyum

"Ditempat seperti ini ? Siapa?",Tanya Luhan

Kris tak menjawab. Luhan berpikir keras mencari jawabannya sendiri. Hingga tanpa sadari mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bar—itu dugaan Luhan—dan memasuki tempat itu….

_Dentuman music keras…_

_Minuman keras dengan berbagai warna yang memabukkan…._

_Aroma alcohol kuat dari gelas gelas beraneka bentuk…._

_Para penjaja hiburan malam dari berbagai ras dan asal planet…._

_Aroma keringat dan lembabnya ruangan tersebut…._

Luhan—jika mau jujur—sama sekali tak menyukai suasana tempat ini. Namun langkah kakinya tetap mengikuti kemana Kris menuju. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak toh ini juga memang resikonya karena ia tak mengindahkan kata kata Kris untuk tidak ikut dengannya.

Mata elang Kris melihat ke semua arah seperti hendak mencari seseorang, Ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengeluarkan gumaman, "Itu dia…"

"Oi…Jiyong-ie ge…."

Luhan dan Drace menoleh ke arah mana Kris berteriak memanggil,seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna merah darah tampak tengah bersandar pada meja Bar itu tengah menoleh ke arah mereka. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah smirk yang tampak seksi namun sekaligus mengerikan.

"Welll…Well…Well…..siapa yang datang ke tempat seperti ini hng…apa di EXO Planet sudah tak membutuhkan para pengendali naga lagi huh ?"

Kris hanya terkekeh. Luhan hanya bergidik ngeri. Ia benar benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat ia berada saat ia tahu ini resiko-nya kalau ia mau tahu kemana Kris pergi. Tatapan namja itu tiba tiba tertuju padanya…

"Mainan baru huh?"

"Sialan kau ge…. Dia member black pearl juga…. Pemilik telekinesis…"

Namja berambut merah itu—Jiyong—hanya tertawa. "Phew…Sensitif sekali… Hei,ku dengar kau sudah punya kekasih….apa dia orangnya ? Selera mu boleh juga…."

"Bukan dia…dan dia juga sudah punya kekasih kau tahu…",jelas Kris.

"Annyonghaseo…Xi…Xi Luhan imnida….bangaseumnida…."

Seorang namja berambut putih tiba tiba muncul dan duduk di atas meja bar yang daritadi di sender oleh Jiyong,"Menarik ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang pemilik kekuatan telekinesis…"

"Yak! V.I kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu huh?,bentak Jiyong

Namja yang bernama V.I itu mengecup pipi namja yang bernama Jiyong itu,"Iissshhhh…tentu saja sudah hyung ku bawel…."

Luhan menelan saliva-nya kasar,'_Jangan khawatir master lu…aku akan menjagamu…_'

Drace mengelus bahu luhan pelan. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan—ia mempercayai Drace.

"Hai Manis….",seseorang tiba tiba menyentuh bahu Luhan—membuat namja itu berjengit kaget.

Drace menatap tajam dan menepis tangan yang menyentuh bahu Luhan,"Jangan sentuh master Lu!".

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Sarkastik sekali huh ? Apa semua pengendali naga sarkastik seperti jiyong huh ?"

Drace tertawa datar. "Maaf tapi anda kini sedang berhadapan dengan naganya…"

"Sol…jangan ganggu tamu kita hng…"

"Arraseo..arraseo…",jawab namja itu sembari meninggalkan Luhan dan Drace.

"Jadi ada apa ?"

"Ada urusan penting…Ah ani mungkin ini pekerjaan kalau kau mau menyebutnya demikian…"

Sirat mata Jiyong menunjukkan ketertarikan,"Hmm,Menarik walaupun ini terasa tiba tiba…ja…kita ke ruanganku lebih enak kalau bukan ditempat umum seperti ini…Sol dan V.I buat dua tamu kita nyaman arraseo…"

"Kris…"

"Tak apa apa ge…aku mengenal dia baik…Drace….tolong jaga Lu-ge hati hati okay…"

Drace hanya mengangguk pelan,"Baik Master…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadiii…..intinya kau meminta bantuanku untuk menyerang kerajaan EXOPlanet…"

"Begitulah….hanya untuk pengalihan….rencana lengkap dan detail-nya nanti jika kau benar benar mau membantu kami ge….",jelas Kris datar dan tenang dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"HAHAHAHA….Kriisss….Kris astaga….oh sungguh kau benar benar lucu…bukankah karirmu itu sangat bagus di _Black pearl_ ? Mengapa kau justru ingin menghancurkannya ?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup matanya. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap namja di depannya. "Yah,sangat bagus jika Perdana menteri tidak sewenang wenangnya sendiri…"

Jiyong terdiam menatap Kris. Hiruk pikuk dan lagu lagu yang berasal dari DJ diluar ruangan mereka yang teredam menjadi latar mereka berdua. Jiyong tampak berpikir keras seperti memikirkan dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Katakan Kris kalau aku tengah melewatkan sesuatu…"

"Kau terlewat sangat banyak ge…sangat banyak…..",jelas Kris,"apa perlu kuceritakan semua?"

-1XOXO2-

Luhan duduk dengan gelisah di sofa di salah satu sudut Klub itu. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kris. Sementara Drace hanya berbicara santai dengan kedua namja itu—V.I dan Sol—meskipun kewaspadaannya sangat tinggi karena mereka berada dalam wilayah paling liar se-galaksi.

"Jadi…berapa lama kalian mengenal namja itu?"

"GD ? Yah,lumayan lama…mungkin semenjak ia menjejakkan kakinya di bagian liar ini…",jelas SOL

"Ah…tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ia juga salah satu master dragon juga…",balas Drace.

"Yah…kalau seandainya saja naganya tak di bunuh…",sela seorang namja lain tiba tiba.

"Hai T.O.P hyung…sudah selesai pekerjaan di Bar…."

Namja yang bernama TOP itu hanya tertawa,"Kalau belum selesai aku tak akan kesini…"

"Wah wah semua berkumpul di sini…Eh tapi GD-hyung dimana ?",tiba tiba namja yang lain muncul.

"Ada urusan bisnis…",canda V.I,"Omong omong Sudah selesai nge-DJ-nya D-Lite hyung ?"

"Ah…hanya beristirahat sejenak toh ada asistenku ini…hei namamu Xi Luhan bukan…seorang telekinetic dari EXOPlanet ya? Hmm…jarang sekali ada makhluk dari EXOPlanet disini…."

Luhan terkejut. Ia sepertinya tidak memperkenalkan dirinya tadi ke namja yang berada di depannya jadi bagaimana dia….

"D-Lite hyung itu pembaca karakter….",Jelas V.I,"Ia juga seorang _Mind-reader_ jadi kau tak perlu mengenalkan dirimupun dia sudah tahu…"

"Dan kau Drace—naga milik Kris Wu,seorang dragon master EXOPlanet…wah wah apa kau dalam mode _personifikasi_…"

"Yah begitulah….",jawab Drace,"Kau mau aku dalam wujud asliku dan menghancurkan tempat ini ?"

"Wow….lagi lagi nada yang sarkastik…",balas Sol.

Luhan semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menggenggam jubahnya erat—mencoba melampiaskan rasa tidak nyamannya. Drace mengenggam tangan Luhan,berusaha untuk meyakinkan Luhan kalau dia tak akan apa apa.

"Hei hei hyung….kau lupa apa kata GD hyung? Kita harus membuat tamu kita nyaman bukan ? Yang kau perbuat justru membuat mereka semakin tidak nyaman…"

Sol hanya menyenderkan badannya ke sofa,"Ya…Ya…_maknae_ cerewet…aku tahu itu…."

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

"Wah wah….apa kalian membuat tamu kita nyaman…"

Luhan menoleh kea rah suara itu. Seorang namja berambut merah—GD atau Jiyong—dan Kris berjalan menuju meja mereka. Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Yah…kalau saja Sol hyung ga ganjen sih…mungkin akan ku iya kan…"

Sol meng-glare V.I ,yang di glare malah pura pura tak tahu.

"Master…apa sudah selesai ?",Tanya Drace.

Kris mengangguk,"kajja…kita kembali…."

"Hooohh…terburu buru sekali ? tak mau bersenang senang sejenak ?",Tanya D-Lite.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis."_Maybe next time_…_See ya_…."

KrisHan dan Drace meninggalkan tempat itu.

'_Kau semakin dewasa drace….appa mu pasti akan bangga melihatmu..._'

Drace tiba tiba merasakan seseorang berbisik dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia merasakan aura tatapan yang lain dari namja yang bernama GD itu…

Ia terdiam…tatapan terpaku pada namja itu….ia seperti mengenali dan merindukan tatapan itu…tapi…ini aneh bukan ? Bukankah mereka baru bertemu sekarang…kenapa ia merasakan pernah merasakan tatapan itu dahulu kala…

"Drace…",panggilan Luhan menyadarkan makhluk itu.

"A—Ah maaf master Lu…"

Ia meninggalkan Tempat itu—bersamaan dengan kedua masternya itu.

============== TO BE CONTINUED ==============

_**WE A12E ONE**_

:: Author's Note ::

Yo! Yo! Yo! Author is back on this FF…./wut/

Dan kali ini ada cast tambahan yang tak lain adalah abang abang **BIG BANG** tercinta….

Ah ya omong omong author dapat inspirasi nya pas nonton MV '_**Bang Bang Bang**_' pas liat entah kenapa di kepala author bermunculan berbagai ide kece buat FF ini…dan fualaaa….lahirlah chapter ini….

Omong omong author mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan / terlalu lama update dikarenakan mood author dan niat author untuk nulis FF ini dirusak oleh seseorang yang membuat author terpaksa mengganti pen-name author _*sigh*_ author harap dua chapter ini bisa sedikit mengobati walaupun mungkin kurang panjang.

Ditunggu review kalian ^^


End file.
